The Prank
by Precious Pup
Summary: Tony plays Prank on McGee goes wrong now missing 9 hours. Whole team involved. Some very funny bits, some sad.TonyTim angst/friendship plus some McGiva turning up.All going to be here-adventure,torture,sex,arguments,intrigue,Ziva pulling hair
1. Chapter 1

Tim pounded on the front door again. Tony!! Tony!! This is NOT Funny! Tony! He sagged against the door frame, despair at the situation he was in causing him to rest his aching head on the frustratingly solid and unyielding door. The wind picked up again and gusted past his wet chilled skin. Tim shivered and huddled further into the slim protection offered by the doorway. He thought of every terrible swear word he could think of and whispered them under his breath, his mind hurling them at Tony. There was nothing like living on a Naval Base for awhile to teach you to swear. Tim choose not to, it wasn't his style to swear in public but that did not mean that he didn't know how to.

He knew Tony liked his jokes and had in fact been the recipient of most of his remarks, pranks and mischief, not to mention superglue over the last four years but this was going too far.

He was tired, hungry, slowly freezing to death, wet and worst of all naked. Well practically naked. He did have a tiny white threadbare towel he had grabbed off the rail and wrapped around himself before Tony had tricked him and shut the door behind him.

The better part of Tim's nature insisted that the door could have caught on a gust of wind and simply shut behind him but then why did Tony call him out of the shower in the first place? And where was Tony now?

McGee had arrived on Base along with the rest of the team earlier that evening. They had been asked to attend by the local NCIS agents who believed they had uncovered a wide spread pharmaceutical scam. With over 100 people from several different departments covering everything from the mail delivery, false prescriptions, transport of large volumes of drugs off base and document fraud needing to be interviewed, their Washington team had been called in to assist.

It had not been a warm welcome. NCIS agents weren't particularly given that warm fuzzy feeling anytime they arrived on Base but this case had resulted in large numbers of people being quarantined away from the rest of the population until their interviews were conducted. The sheer volume of interviews and cross checking had made processing people with any speed difficult and two days had already passed before Gibbs team had arrived. While isolating potential suspects was standard operating procedure, this particular group of people included half of the Base's championship basketball team only two games away from the finals, a groom and his groomsmen whose plans for an elaborate bucks night were rapidly coming undone, a young lieutenant who was missing her much anticipated attendance at a medical conference and seemly endless more people complaining about loss of leave, visiting relatives and cancelled plans.

The feeling on Base against them was high and it was not assisted with the halt on issuing any non urgent medical prescriptions. Suddenly the entire Base seemed to complaining of everything from headaches, sinus problems through to nausea and joint swelling. The blame it was clear was being put firmly on the NCIS agents and particularly the Washington team as their arrival had thought to see a release of suspects and had resulted instead in the current ban on Base issued medicinal.

It was now at least eleven thirty at night after an exhausting day including the very, very early morning trip up from Washington. McGee had looked forward to a nice hot shower followed by the first decent meal of the day before sagging into bed.

Instead here he was stuck outside the large house that McGee was to share with Tony in a section of residential base housing. The plan had been to split up and use the bottom floor rooms as interrogation rooms in an effort to process people faster and they could then both sleep in the rooms above.

McGee shivered involuntarily again as he peered around the moonlit front yard. All the shadows were thrown into deep contrast with the night time awash in lavender tinted moonlight. Tim suddenly rather resented the picture perfect front yard with its _stupid_ large tree just right for a rope swing and it's _stupid_ brilliant white picket fence and gate and it's equally _stupid_ neat front path.

Tim glancing at his own damp white goose pimpled skin was sure that he was practically glowing against the deep blue colour of the front door. Could he be easily seen? Was he being watched right now? This was one situation where he wasn't sure what he dreaded more, the shame and humiliation of being found by someone or simply the exhaustion and anxiety of not being found. Tim felt himself blushing at his own awkward pride and for the first time in his life was glad of it as he felt briefly warmer before the cool wind wrapped its icy fingers around him again.

How long Tony would continue this little game, Tim didn't know other than every second he was out here felt like a lifetime. The concrete steps were freezing his bare feet and he ran his fingers through his hair trying to rid himself of the excess water while still gripping tight to his towel with one hand. He couldn't even really dry himself with it as that would require removing it from around his bare ass and other even more intimate parts of his anatomy. And THAT was not going to happen.

The sudden thought of being spotted by a local Navy wife and identified as some sort of naked Peeping Tom or more precisely Thom horrified Tim. His record would be tainted forever and all his good work and long hours would mean less than a simple wrong place, wrong time. What was worse was that Navy wives, accustomed to long absences by their husband often kept guns and knew how to use them. What if they shot first, asked questions later? It wasn't as if he had any ID to show them. Hell he didn't even have any pants.

Tim considered the trim houses either side of his. No lights on, no cars in driveways, no sounds of TV or radios, they may not even be occupied, which might be why he and Tony were allowed use of this particular house as a base of operations. Still should he try? Knock, knock yes hello I'm a completely foreign NCIS agent, yes I know it's Midnight and I'm naked, oh your children are screaming, but would you mind if I came into your home and used your phone? Tim's mind shied away from that particular scenario.

His stomach was twisted into a big knot and he was beginning to feel more panicked and paranoid with every passing moment. It felt too much like a nightmare. He tried to take deep calming breathes, sucking in the cold air and he suddenly wondered what Gibbs would say if he caught a bad chill and was out of action for a few days with a raging fever. Ha that would get Tony in trouble. Still, realising that this revenge involved him being quite ill for a few days took the gleam off the idea.

Ok ok time not to panic and think like an agent. Tim told himself firmly. So it hasn't really been all that long that I have been out here, it just feels like it. Tony might continue this for just a bit longer or… perhaps he has already left another door open expecting me to find it. Of course! Tim feeling a fool for making such a fuss and standing by the front door for so long as it was, stepped back into the damp grass to inspect the house. He wasn't really all that familiar with it as he had spent only a short amount of time in it and that had been to set up a sort of processing command post in the front lounge.

After some inspection there didn't seem to be another door accessible from the front and he sure as hell wasn't going to try and shimmy up the drain pipe to the next floor and climb in a window. With his luck he would loose his towel as he was scurrying about when some local MP's would be travelling past and he would be arrested for 'mooning'. Or worse he could fall from the roof and have to suffer the indignity of being found naked, spread eagled on the front porch - dead. What would his mother say to that? Her brave Special Agent son would have no dignity in that death at all.

Suddenly Tim thought of an even worse scenario. Being found naked, spread eagled on the front porch, alive…..

but in extreme pain all night with broken arms and legs so he couldn't move to get help…..

by Ziva.

Nope. Climbing was definitely out!

Ok so other options? Gibbs, Ziva? Tim knew they had been billeted in barracks close by but he had no idea exactly how close or in which direction. Tim looked desolately up and down the quiet tree lined road the house was situated on, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. Besides the idea of sauntering off down the sidewalk to an unknown destination in his current attire did not prove particularly appealing.

So it seemed that his only other option was to essentially 'lurk' about in the shadows trying almost not to be seen, keeping the reputation of NCIS agents intact and hope that Tony or someone would open a door and let him in before he froze to death. Perhaps Tony hadn't shut the door and he would discover him missing and come find him?

It was as Tim turned; still tightly clutching his wet towel and headed off down the garden path towards the darker shadows provided by the large tree that he heard it.

Agent McGee?

Ok Did Tony do it? What will happen to McGee? What will Gibbs do to Tony? What is Ziva wearing at that time of night? Please let me know if this is working in anyway. First time Im tackling a longer story. Previous two storys - Tim based ones of course were funny one shots really. Please review. I have a scene in my head for chapter two oh and for three that is making me laugh now. But I could be crazy! Ok and Im in Australia have no idea of a name for a base that is out of Washington so suggestions would be good. Norfolk is too close for purpose of story.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony yawned and stretched and after a few too many cracks and groans moved his protesting body out of bed. After a scrub of his face with his hands to remove the sleep he contemplated another exciting day. He checked his watch he had placed on the night stand, 0600. This one he realised was going to be filled with hour after endless hour of generally mundane but necessary interviews. Great.

Suddenly Tony remembered last night and a huge smile split his face. Ha Probie. He laughed out loud as he remembered the mutterings and grumblings as he had urgently called McGee out of the shower, late the previous night. After much cajoling and some heavy soggy stomping down the stairs, McGee was left alone peering around for whatever the urgent message was. It was genius though to leave the front door open as if he himself had simply stepped out. Once McGee had investigated, as only a good investigator should, taking a quick step out to peer around the edge of the house, Tony had 'nudged' the door with his foot. The door has swung easily and shut firmly with a click.

Tony leapt out of bed to land in the middle of the simple bedroom and braced himself for an onslaught of verbal complaints or at least sulky looks from his team mate. Silence. Tony gingerly peered under the bed before making his way over to the wardrobe. HAH .He pulled open the bifold doors expecting to startle McGee who must surely be hiding somewhere seeking revenge. Nothing.

It was surprising that after pulling such a prank that it appeared McGee had simply returned to bed without a complaint and had let him fall asleep.

It had taken some effort on his behalf to smoother his snickers as McGee pounded on the door outside. But Tony didn't want to be cruel, simply to briefly embarrass his overly pompous friend who had been grumbling like a bear with a sore head for the previous few hours. Well and if he was honest to alleviate the crushing boredom of collating pages and pages of interview requests and filling in endless reports. He had simply waited 10 minutes and then he had pushed the front door open and raced up the stairs and jumped into bed.

Pulling his jeans over his boxers (he always wore something to bed when on assignment, after the Iguana incident) he carefully walked out of his room. 'McGee? Probie?' he called as he stalked carefully down the hallway waiting to have a pillow bashed into his face at any moment. Nothing.

Tony swung around the doorframe and leapt yelling into McGee's room hoping to distract him from whatever diabolical plan he had spent the long night cooking up. Nothing. In fact more than nothing. The bedroom was empty and the bed was unslept in. Tim's clothes were folded in a neat pile at the end of his bed along with his shoes from the day before and the rest of his luggage.

Tony's smile slipped before he fastened it securely on again. McGee was simply getting sneakier and Tony had to admit he was a genius. Tony smiled as he remembered when McGee had first joined that it had been McGee who had suggested doing nothing to Kate, who would then drive herself mad thinking of all the tricks Tony was playing on her. Perhaps after all these years he was getting the hang of this camaraderie between them.

'McGee?' He called as he slowly made his way down the stairs 'McGee??' Tony paused as he saw the front door still standing open. Had that been open all night? Surely not. His pulse picked up and he started to walk quickly through to the kitchen. 'Probie?' His voice, he couldn't help but notice was starting to get an edge to it. The kitchen bench was exactly as he had last seen it which meant that Tim's dinner of microwave pasta they had procured was still on the bench waiting to be eaten. Tony's of course had disappeared long before McGee had even finished setting up the computers in the lounge and he could see the empty container abandoned in the trash.

Tony's stomach started to twist and an uncomfortable clammy feeling started to creep over him. He called out, his voice echoing through the empty house. 'McGee this isn't funny! I don't care if your mad just get your butt down here so I can see you!' Tony's ears strained to hear an uncomfortable cough, a shift of weight on the floorboards anything. Nothing. The house was silent.

Tony swore and took a few calming breaths. Ok ok this was going to be fine. Perhaps he is already up and he is talking to Gibbs on his cell or something outside. Yes. He was senior field agent and he wasn't going to be panicked by a probie. Tony ran upstairs slipped on some shoes and a shirt so he looked presentable – and calm and then headed out side.

It was as Tony turned down the side of the house that he considered the position McGee had been in, no clothes, no ID, no gun, cold, wet and judging by the uneaten dinner still on the bench hungry. The sudden image of a vulnerable Tim subjected to a 'Blanket Party' by disgruntled members of the Base flashed into Tony's mind. McGee wouldn't stand a chance with a blanket thrown over him, so he couldn't identify his attackers then kicked and punched into unconsciousness and left till morning. Tony suddenly didn't feel quiet so amused by the situation as he had been earlier and the clammy feeling started to take a firmer hold.

The thought of finding his friend broken and bashed while he had enjoyed a full nights sleep anguished him and he started a thorough search of the backyard as well.

Tony completed a full circuit of the house and then started back through all the rooms inside, checking each one systematically a growing feeling of panic welling up inside. Tony checked his watch again, 0640 and swore. It had now been nearly seven hours since he had last seen McGee and Gibbs was going to expect them both to report to central command and then bring over the first batch of interviewees.

Tony took out his phone and with a deep breath dialled a familiar number. It picked up on the first ring. 'Good morning Tony. Why are you phoning so early? Did you have a nice dream about me?' He could hear her smiling down the phone at him.'

'Ziva, please I don't have time for this now. Have you seen McGee?'

' McGee, what are you dreaming about him now?' She seemed confused.

'No Ziva, just answer the question. Have you seen him.?'

'Of course I have seen him. He has big green eyes and a pouty mouth and …' Tony cut her off again with an exasperated sigh 'ZIVA!

'Ok no I haven't seen him this morning. Isn't he with you?

Tony last hope of salvation fell. 'Uhhhh well it appears that he has gone.'

'What do you mean gone? Gone where?' Ziva demanded.

That's just it. I don't know, he's just gone.'

Ziva sensed there was something Tony wasn't telling her 'Tony' She could hear the anguished sigh down the phone, sounding more like McGee than the cocky Tony.

'I might have played a joke on him last night.'

'So, what does that have to do with anything?'

'Well I called him out of the shower and then well, shut him outside the house'.

'Ohhh Tony he would not like that at all.' Ziva considered the extremely private and if not shy then introverted young agent.

'Well I opened the door ten ok maybe fifteen minutes later so he could come back in and, and well when I got up this morning I figured he would be mad and you know…. but he isn't even here. Bed unslept in, clothes still on the bed and he never ate the dinner he had waiting. He just gone.'

'Oh Tony. It is you I am worried about not McGee'. Ziva breathed 'Gibbs is going to kill you! '

Ok what do you think. Where is McGee? Please review Am I getting the voices right? A thank you to Streak13 who mentioned what Blanket Partys were in review and I thought it was perfect to work into story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thanks for holding on for me to update this. Had house guests and I kept getting distracted reading other people work and consequently then this story changes a little bit. If I keep reading Smackalious then it will end up with sex and McGiva in it which wasn't there to start so we'll see where we end up. P.S my Gibbs feels wrong, so suggestions on what he would say/do appreciated.

Tony's stomach twisted into a knot as he hung up from Ziva. What was he going to say to the Boss? Gibbs was going to kill him. Worse he was going to give him one of THOSE stares. The angry silent stare that said that McGee was his friend and fellow agent and didn't deserve such treatment, the stare that said DiNozzo as Senior Agent should know better, should have made more suitable choices, the stare that said McGee looked up to him and followed his lead so he should be careful where he led him, the long direct stare that said so many things all wrapped up in chilly ice blue.

Tony head slapped himself for the selfishness of the thought. The sooner the Boss knew the sooner they could put a plan in action and find Probie. With another prayer flung out into the world, Tony dialled Gibbs number.

'Gibbs' Gibb answered direct as always. Tony launched into the explanation knowing that putting it off would not make it any better.

'Gibbs, McGee's missing. I haven't seen him since I tricked him outside the house last night at around 11.30 and shut the door. I pushed it open 15 minutes later and I thought he came back inside. I…. I must have fallen asleep and when I got up this morning he wasn't here. Nothings been disturbed since last night. His phone, clothes, gun, badge and shoes are all still in his room. I have searched through the house and backyard and haven't found anything. I'm sorry Boss.' Tony heaved a huge breath and waited for Gibbs to respond.

And waited.

Gibbs took a moment to absorb all the information. 'Your partner has been missing for over seven hours on a hostile base in the middle of an investigation and you have only just noticed!!'

Tony held the phone away from his ear as Gibbs bellowed down the phone enraged. Tony stuttered a bit 'Well I discovered he was not in his room just after 0600 Boss, but I thought he was just getting me back for the joke and then I searched the house and …..'

'Enough DiNozzo! Great, like this pharmaceuticals scandal wasn't already enough to handle. I can't believe you, Tony putting McGee in such a vulnerable position like that. Get down here to Central Command and we will start up a search. Are you sure there is nothing amiss? No note? No blood? No sign of a struggle?'

'No Boss I checked. I know what to look for.' Tony insisted

'Yes Tony you do and you should have known better but you didn't! Just get down here and pray that he isn't hurt!' Gibbs disconnected his phone with a snap.

Tony chewed on his lip and his stomach twisted even further. Snap out of it Tony! McGoo will be just fine. Everyone likes McGee. Hell even his stalker was taking people out because he thought they might hurt him not the other way around. The sooner you start acting like the Senior Agent the sooner he will stroll around the corner with coffees for everyone, that happy little Probie smile on his face.

Suitable chastised Tony ran upstairs, grabbed his gear and headed over to Central Command.

Ziva met him first her mouth open to say something cutting when she saw the look on Tony's face she shut it with a snap. Instead she smiled quietly and patted his cheek. 'It will be alright, Tony. He wouldn't have gone far. Especially with no clothes?' Her little joke fell flat and Tony just looked more miserable. ' I shouldn't have done it Ziva. I…..' Tony cut himself off as Gibbs strode into the room, throwing the file he had been holding onto the desk in front of Tony with a crack

'I am going to deal with you later DiNozzo. Right now our first priority is to find McGee. Hopefully it is something insignificant and we can all get on with our work. But to have an agent missing on our first night on Base working a case and the one agent who was working on collating the profiles and background checks on all our suspects. It's too much of a coincidence to not consider something….'

'Hinky Boss?' replied Tony who received the first of what he expected to be many head slaps of the day from Gibbs.

Ziva knew she should be worried for her team mate but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of McGee wandering around Base, lost in his little towel, his big soft puppy eyes yearning for someone to take him home, get him nice and dry and warm and give him cookies and milk…… His yielding smooth skin and broad shoulders unflawed by stab wounds, gunshots or scarring to be softly rubbed down with a large fluffy dry towel while his silky nimble fingers which she had watch fly over a keyboard so many times……that familiar McGee smell as she nuzzled into his neck teasing him about …

It didn't bother her anymore that she had memorised him down to his smell after years of working closely with him. Tony almost always smelled strongly of either sweat or cologne but McGee's smell was softer, more complicated. For a start he was a lot cleaner, more fastidious in his grooming. His smell after some months of consideration was always pleasant and seemed to be made up of a layered arrangement of soap, aftershave, deodorant, soft worn cotton, a masculine muskiness, shampoo, his clothing detergent, fabric softener and well just McGee smell. Her mind wandered over this topic for a few moments until she realised that Gibbs was talking to the both of them.

'Ziva! Damn you two what has gotten into you both!' Gibbs was glaring at them and they both snapped to attention.

'You don't think McGee took it into his head to punish me Boss?.' Tony asked almost hopefully. 'No DiNozzo'. Gibbs adamantly shook his head. 'This is a man who tells us when he is going to the Head. He is also someone who is never late, doesn't disappear off to mystery assignments, gets blown up in car bombs or kidnapped. No something has happened or he would have called.'

'Umm he doesn't have his phone Boss.' Tony held up McGee's newest pride and joy, his phone which he had collected along with McGee's gun, badge and a change of clothes for if no WHEN they found him. Gibbs head slapped him again. 'And whose fault is that DiNozzo?' 'Umm right Boss' Tony took a step sideways so he would be a little further out of Gibbs reach.

'Right, I will alert the other NCIS teams on Base of the situation and request the security camera footage from the area. You two will establish a base wide alert and start some sort of coordinated search. Well what are you waiting for??' Tony and Ziva disappeared out of the common room they had been allocated and headed to Base Communications.

Lieutenant McArthur looked up to find two NCIS agents flashing their badges at him. He smiled rather sarcastically at them. 'And how can I assist you fine NCIS agents today?'

'You can send out a base wide alert for a missing agent, immediately.' Tony's gaze was hard as he leaned over the counter and placed a file in front of him.

This caught McArthur's attention. As much as they weren't flavour of the month on base to actually have one missing was news to him. 'An agent is missing? Since when?'

'Since this morning or well… it could be last night.' Tony's eyes slide sideways to Ziva as he admitted 'We aren't sure of the exact time just that his current whereabouts are unknown.'

The man, Agent DiNozzo handed McArthur a description and he quickly scanned it for information before he burst out laughing. 'You know, I never knew NCIS had such a sense of humour!'

'What's so funny?' Ziva leaned in and grabbed the edge of McArthurs uniform

'Oh come on you have to be joking? Look at this description of your missing agent. Six foot one, big green eyes, pouty mouth, solid build, light brown silky hair, last seen at 11.30 last night outside of base housing. Believed to be naked except for small white bath towel????' McArthur laughed again. 'Distinguishing Features: Tattoo on right buttock of Mom.' McArthurs eyes read further down. ' NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee also answers to the name 'Probie' and 'Elflord' McArthur was practically clutching his sides by this stage wiping the ears from his eyes. 'Oh this is priceless. You want me to email and fax this out to every department and command post on the entire base?'

'Yes' Tony said firmly the humour in the situation having evaporated an hour ago. He turned to Ziva 'Did you have to put the Probie and Elflord bit in?'

'Well she said, Gibbs insists on as much information as possible and besides if he is hurt or delirious he might answer to those names.'

Tony turned back to McArthur and with his voice stern asked him again. 'Please just do it. Send it out. He is our friend and he is missing and all we want is to see if anyone saw anything. I'm sure they would remember if they had.'

McArthur nodded serious again now. 'Alright then I will see what I can do' 'Anything that comes in please report it to this number. Tony handed over his card with his cell number on it then he and Ziva turned and started for the door ready to start searching the entire base door to door on their own if necessary.

Ok what do you think? Next chapter I swear is on McGee so hang in there I was going to do another chapter on the hunt but figured couldn't wait and will come back to it. Seems a bit silly really but sad bits too so don't know whats going on , but I suppose the show is a bit like that too always silly bit in amongst the murders etc. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

It was as Tim turned; still tightly clutching his wet towel and headed off down the garden path towards the darker shadows provided by the large tree that he heard it.

Agent McGee?

Tim ground to a halt, his entire body tense. The sheer surprise of hearing his name had caused his heart to practically leap out of his chest and he was finding it hard not to panic. He took a deep calming breath, a tremor involuntarily wracking his chill body as the wind took advantage of his exposed position and peered out of the shadows of the house into the night.

When he saw it, he couldn't believe he hadn't even heard the black SUV pull up quietly to the curb. What sort of special agent was he? It hadn't been there an instant before he was sure. He had obviously been too wrapped up in his own considerations and concerns that he was now faced with one. He had been identified by someone who knew him or at least knew of him and he must now face the music.

He took a step further down the garden path towards the SUV, further away from the comforting shadows and tried to peer into the dark tinted vehicle. Well he may not currently be in the best position but he sure as hell wasn't getting into any unknown car with strangers. He watched as the driver's side window slid further down and he clutched his towel apprehensively as he searched for a familiar face. And his heart stopped and his face blazed up as he recognised who was driving the black SUV through Base at that time of night.

It was the Wicked Witch of the West! Well to be more precise it was the Base Commander. The FEMALE Base Commander whose fierce uncompromising reputation had earned her the tag of the Wicked Witch of the West. Her surname being West had merely directed people to what seemed a most obvious nickname.

McGee had been briefly introduced to her along with the rest of the team late that very afternoon on arrival at Base. Tim remembered how her eyes had slid over him as unworthy of her attention. Later it had been Tony who had tagged her personal assistant, a rather fawning, scrawny young man as the 'Flying Monkey' just like the Witches Hench monkeys in the Wizard of Oz. Tony had then cried out' I'll get you my pretty' and had proceeded to chase Ziva unceremoniously shrieking and laughing down the hallway….before they had both careened into Tim knocking him over. Tim had clutched desperately at the door jam to stop himself from falling but instead managed a slow sort of slide into the open Base Commanders office.

It was this second meeting that brought the heat to his face as Commander West had been about to leave her office only to find her doorway blocked by a rather large ungainly NCIS agent. She had merely looked at him, one eyebrow raised higher than the other, a trick McGee had always envied and then while he tried to stammer out an explanation and an apology she simple stepped over him and continued down the hallway, her face a mask of contempt.

This was just about the worst person he could have considered at this moment to find him. Suddenly Military Police, a Navy wife, a cranky staff Sergent, hell Gibbs himself didn't seem all that bad.

'Well it is Agent McGee isn't it?' He could hear her voice tightening, accustomed to command, to being answered. 'Yes Mamn' he mumbled

'May I possible enquire as to what you are doing lurking about outside at this time of night practically naked? Or is this some new way NCIS has thought of to provoke the fine upstanding residents of my Base?'

Tim opened his mouth to say something and paused. What should he say? That Tony locked him out? That would make him, Gibbs's entire team and all of NCIS look like ridiculous jokers. Not the best thing when trying to gain the confidence of the Base Command, make that the actual Base Commander. Should he lie? No Tim knew he was a terrible liar and exposed as he was like this to her there was no way his body wouldn't betray him. Normally all he had to worry about was his pink tipped ears or his face blushing but here…..

He sighed and settled for all of the truth he knew for sure. 'I got locked out, I was called out of the showers and the front door was open and I stepped out for a second to see why and…. 'He shrugged and waited for her to enquire further.

She leaned over for a closer look and Tim felt her gaze sweep up and down him .. and then up him again. He couldn't help but shiver again and his time it didn't have anything to do with the chill wind.

'Exactly how long have you been out here?' Her gaze was predatory and McGee waited for some sort of trap. 'Ummm not that long but long enough to know it might be a while before anyone realises where I am. I didn't mean to be a bother to anyone or to cause a scene; I would rather be tucked up safe and warm in bed but …. He shrugged again and waited.

Commander Willomena West or 'Willow' to her few old friends suddenly found herself thinking about how she would like to tuck this poor abandoned thing up into her bed and warm his large chilled body with her own much smaller warm one. She was rather surprised by her own response as she was surrounded by men all day. Still it wasn't often she was presented by one in such a package as this. Mostly the men angered her or were incompetent or stupid or tried to tell her how to do her job or sneered at her behind her back. She had learnt to ride over it all and if they called her names because she was good at what she did and didn't buckle and compromise every time someone wanted something, well so be it.

Still she found herself changing her mind as to what she was going to do. She had her cell in her car, she could have simply called Agent Gibbs and asked him to come collect his errant Agent. Instead she found herself calling out to him

'Well we can't have you standing around and freezing to death. Get in the car and I will take you back to my place, I was on my way there now and we will see what we can do about this situation.'

McGee's mind flashed over this afternoon's incident and all he had heard of The Wicked Witch in an instant and his mind searched for the answer he should give. Was it a veiled order? Could he trust her? Why wouldn't he trust her? What choice did he have? Could he actually die of pneumonia? His brain computed probabilities, sorted files, archived inappropriate answers and suddenly stalled as he heard something he had not been expecting.

'Well Agent McGee, you look like you have been picked up by a Kansas tornado and it has whisked all your clothes off'. The Commander smiled hoping the silly comment might ease his fears. He looked petrified and ready to bolt.

Tim realised that the Commander knew full well what her nickname was and that she was trying to ease his fears by making light of the situation. It didn't make him feel any better, somehow it almost seemed worse, like he was an errant child who had done something naughty and needed to be lured home where a good ticking off waited for him.

Still if this was the situation he was in and he wanted her to see him as a man then he should deal with it as a man. He nodded to her, straitened his back, stood tall squaring his shoulders and with a further tightening of his most precious towel he strode purposefully towards the car.

'Come here my pretty' she whispered to herself wickedly under her breath as Tim walked slowly around the SUV to hop into the passenger seat. Her eyes quickly roamed over the acres of exposed male flesh while McGee settled himself and his towel into the seat, attempting to cover up as much of himself as he could and failing miserably. He flushed awkwardly and couldn't meet her eyes as he turned to put his seatbelt on. His towel which had seemed inadequate standing up now rose even higher up on his thigh than he thought possible now that he was sitting down.

Commander West's eyes lingered a little on his strong thighs. Men's thighs were so completely different from women's, thick and strong and heavily dusted with light hair. She realised just how long it had been since she had really had a look at a mans thighs. Not knees sticking out of shorts but bare male muscular upper thighs.

She tried a reassuring smile on him which she was obviously out of practise with, as it seemed to make him more nervous and she started up the vehicle and pulled smoothly back out onto the street.

She reached out and felt him instinctively draw into himself and away from her. Ok need to establish some trust here she told herself and she tweaked the heat up further causing a solid wave of warm air flowing over Tim's bare body. He almost purred as the warm air started to soak into his chilled skin and then he stopped himself and decided a Thank you to the Commander was probably more appropriate.

Willow smiled and waived away his awkward thanks as she continued to drive down the tree lined streets to her house.

She sighed as she thought of the time her position took up and how her reputation as a 'Witch' prevented casual dating. It wasn't as if she was really all that old or even unattractive. Her chestnut hair she kept free of grey and was still thick and lush, when she allowed it to tumble around her shoulders, free of pins. Her figure was slim and fit and she had been considered quiet statuesque in her day. It was just that well; no one ever even looked anymore. She was just Commander West or the Wicked Witch or even she had once caught a young ensign calling her Witchy Poo. Her look alone had nearly caused the young man to mess himself and she had made a note to discuss his attributes under pressure with his area supervisor.

Heaven forbid she date anyone from the military, her reputation preceded her and she didn't have a lot of time to cruise social clubs or whatever it was that woman of her age – older but far, far from dead did. Hell it was the middle of the night and she was only just heading home after her last video conference.

Still this time she didn't mind at all as it appeared she had caught something of interest. She had nearly missed the movement, the flash of white in the shadows as she drove along but she knew that this particular section of housing was scheduled for a re model before new residents moved in. Her curiosity had often got her into trouble in the past but she had also learned to trust her instincts. So suspecting possible teenage antics she had slowed the vehicle right up and practically drifted to a stop by the kerb. It had taken a most surprised moment to realise that she recognised the pitiful pale trembling creature walking towards her in the front yard as the NCIS agent from her doorway that afternoon. If it hadn't been for that incident she probably wouldn't even have remembered him.

Her lifetime around military men had taught her many things but it had hardened her too in ways she had only recently begun to realise. She also knew that Agent McGee while he might be an excellent investigator was not a military man at heart. The blushing alone would have been hazed out of him long ago. Still she liked it.

She stole another sideways glance and was rewarded with a renewed blush. How delightful. She watched quietly as the gentle flush of colour washed over his entire body, not just his face as she stored that memory away for consideration later.

Tim sighed and tried not to think about how the Commander was looking at him. If he was in the same situation he was sure he would be curious about his passenger and how she had gotten herself into such a situation. He rubbed his frozen feet and hands together under the heater vent to bring back some circulation. Ok count your blessings, think positively. A moment ago you were in the cold, contemplating an evening huddled up in the front yard. At least now you are out of the wind, already warmer and I'm sure the Commander will call Gibbs and I will be tucked up in my bed within the hour. I might even get something to eat. His stomach growled in anticipation, and he tried to cover up the noise with a cough.

Commander West snuck another sideways look at her new companion who seemed to be relaxing slightly back into the seat. She smiled as she heard his stomach protest the lack of food it had received. Now that was a noise her military training had ensured she was familiar with. She should really offer him the use of the wool rug under the back seat but really where would the fun in that be? Although watching him twist around in his seat and try to grab it provided her mind with all sorts of considerations, mostly regarding the young mans firm rear end. Her hands gripped the steering wheel in anticipation of grabbing his round smooth butt and giving it a firm pinch

Still she suspected that once he had the rug wrapped around him it would be impossible to get off him, so she settled for continued silence as they continued to drive to her house on the far side of the Base. He didn't know it yet but she was going to hold onto him for a while and see just how delightful this young man could be. If nothing else she could use him to embarrass NCIS and possibly get the damned investigation hurried up and off her base. And maybe if she was lucky………..

Ohhh so what do you think? Is the Commander a villain? Is McGee in trouble? Was I drifting on about his thighs too much? Completely totally unlikely scenario? Were you expecting it or more McGee going to be beaten up kind of stuff? Please let me know anything you like in review.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony smiled and joked when he got nervous or afraid or felt uncomfortable. Hell he smiled anytime he really felt most things – except anger.

He had learnt early that people would like him, often ease up on him or even join in with his banter when he smiled. His smile had saved him from many things over the years, including thinking about his real feelings most of the time. So now as he stood alongside Gibbs and Ziva watching the poor quality black and white security footage of his friend pounding on the front door of the house they had shared, he smiled awkwardly even as his stomach burned from shame and anxiety.

Any concept of the joke being funny was long gone as Tony watched McGee shiver violently in the cold wind, his hand running through his hair trying to get rid of the water from his shower. Even though the tape was rough, they had zoomed in from a camera in place at the end of the street, Tony swore he could see the goose pimples on Tim's pale smooth skin.

Even though there was no sound, the body language was clear. You could see the quiet despair rolling off McGee's hunched shoulders, his entire body tense as he tried to shelter in the doorway, his left hand clutching the totally inadequate towel around his waist.

The thought of McGee lost in a towel had held firm in Ziva's imagination far too long that now faced with the reality she couldn't help but stare. She knew he was taller than her by quite some margin but she hadn't realised just how long limbed he was. He was always wearing layers of clothes, a tee shirt even underneath his business shirt, a jacket or sports coat and even his trench sometimes over that. It bulked him up so that even after he had lost weight and with his boyish features he seemed almost stocky. But stripped down practically naked she could see how defined he really was. His arms seemed so long she could imagine they could easily wrap around her small waist twice over. And his legs……... She shook her head. Someone else had him now and she had to concentrate!

Ziva turned and gave Tony a look that quickly wiped the smile right off his face and set his guts churning again. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. They were a close team. They had to be to trust their lives to each other. That they were now watching their friend suffering as a result not of a Bad Guy but from the actions of a supposed friend seemed like the worst sort of betrayal. The fact that it was the most gentle, patient member of the team, someone who would never consider such cruelties in return twisted the knife deeper into Tony's guts almost as if Ziva had done it herself.

The three of them watched silently as Tim stood back from the door, appraising the situation. Gibbs almost smiled as he watched McGee turn and assess the front yard, the neighbours and then stepping back further any access via the roof. Some people wore their hearts on their sleeve, well McGee wore this thoughts on his face. You could see even from this distance how he discounted any attempt in his current semi naked condition climbing onto the roof. Gibbs felt strangely proud of Tim that after a few minutes in an admittedly embarrassing situation he had simply done what a good agent did and just got on with it- that being to gain access to the house and get on with his job.

He remembered the first time they had meet and how he could hardly see McGee's face as it was so covered up with the white mask as he tried not to retch from the sight and smell of the white bubbling submariners body soaked in acid at Norfolk. He had certainly travelled a long way since then and had become an invaluable member of the team. Gibbs fists clenched as he swore to himself that he would make sure that Timothy McGee would be back with his team and his family save and sound.

They watched as McGee seemed to make a decision and walked further from the house, his head turning left and right to apparently view the road beyond the edge of the camera screen. He then turned and started to head to his right towards the large tree in the front yard when suddenly he froze, the alarm etched through every ridged muscle in his body.

Here it comes! Tony felt like he was going to be sick as he watched the reason his team mate and friend was missing.

Tim slowly turned and stood still on the edge of the screen. Gibbs narrowed his eyes trying to read as much as he could from the poor footage. McGee was taking deep breathes trying to calm himself and was he talking to someone??

'Zoom out!' Gibbs ordered the deeply stressed security technician who had spent the previous hour searching out and pulling up the camera footage from the remote almost obsolete camera. As the footage zoomed out Gibbs could just make out the side of a large black tinted SUV of some kind, most of which seemed to be covered by the rolling foliage of the large tree tossing in the chill evening wind.

Gibbs looked hard back at the now faint figure of McGee. Not for the first time did Gibbs curse his failing eyesight as he squinted at the screen. It was hard to tell as only part of his face was visible to the camera and the trees foliage were casting deep shadows across his face but it did look like he was talking to someone off screen and it was someone he didn't appear to be happy to see.

The conversation, if it was such and not just McGee mumbling to himself went on for a minute with some pronounced silences in between. Gibbs cursed again as it appeared the interaction had come to a conclusion and the three of them watched as McGee renewing his clutch on the towel, straightened his shoulders, stood tall and strode off disappearing underneath the tree branches apparently towards the SUV. The next minute McGee appeared to have gone and the SUV smoothly drove off .

'Don't you have any more footage?!!! 'Gibbs turned to the security technician who paled. 'I'm sorry sir but there isn't another camera on the other side of the road. There is almost no one living in that section of housing anymore. Its scheduled for some work and it wasn't deemed essential to have security cameras cover every inch. That is all I have.'

'Damn it! That barely gives us anymore information than we had before! I couldn't tell who it was he was talking to. Could you?' He turned to Tony and Ziva who shook their heads.

'Um Boss what do you think friend or foe?' Gibbs could see the anxiety in the tension around Tony's eyes and he knew that for all his supposed relaxed atmosphere he was worried and it was worse than any punishment Gibbs could think of right now.

Gibbs allowed himself to let out a sigh. ' I don't know. He didn't seem pleased. At first surprised, shocked even but then he did appear to volunteer to get into the SVU so I don't know. He could have been threatened of course and in the position he was in he would have had little choice but to comply. They could have rushed him before he made it back to the house and for all he knew he couldn't get in anyway. I have to think Foe at this stage otherwise why hasn't he reported in?'

Tony knew this was a dig at him but he took it and savoured the hurt it caused him.

Tony's eyes strayed to the screen again as he watched the front door open a crack and he knew that he would now be streaking up the stairs waiting for a furious McGee to burst in. It had all been over and done with in a few minutes but still minutes too long. McGee had already gone by the time he had pushed the door open. Why hadn't he checked? Why had he fallen asleep? They could be hours ahead of the search if he had just looked when Tim hadn't come inside!!! Tony squeezed his eyes shut and promise, not for the first time to be a better friend to McGee when they found him.

'Ziva?' Gibbs turned to Ziva who was staring at the image of Tim shoulders wide, head held tall, face determined as he seemed to stride off screen. 'Well what do you think?'

' I think we need to get this footage to Abby. We need to get more information. Maybe she can clean up the footage and get a better idea of what he are saying and also some more information on the vehicle would help. At this stage we can't even put out a BOLO as every second vehicle on base looks like that. We don't know how many people are in the car and I couldn't see the plates either so she might need to work one of her miracles.'

Gibbs turned to Tony. A grim smile on his face. 'I just thought of a suitable punishment for you Tony.' Tony smiled nervously and stepped back anticipating a head slap. 'Errr What Boss?'

Gibbs advanced slowly towards Tony. 'You are going to tell Abby that her precious Timmy is currently MIA and that it appears to be your fault!' Tony paled at the though of the impending conversation and was suddenly glad that Abby was still back in Washington. 'Do it DiNozzo!' Gibbs glared and handed Tony his phone, which was already ringing, 'And don't forget to tell her about getting to work on the footage.'

'Hi yah Gibbs! Watch up to over there?' Tony heard Abby pick up the call in her lab. He gulped 'Um Abbs I have something to tell you…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok what do you think? Please review. It really does help me go faster. To those that have been reading Thanks for your patience. To those just picking it up welcome and review! Taking on life of its own and not sure completely how its going to end so actual plot suggestions are great. Gets me thinking. Discovering that what I think will be one chapter becomes two so this story could be longer than I first thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to Streak13 who has reviewed every chapter and is helping me keep motivated to get this story done! Thanks And also to Denouement Intrusion whose review got my mind working in a different direction. Please review people as it really does make a difference!

Chapter Six

Lieutenant Pamela Douglas came in and sat at her desk and sighed. Another exciting day of purchase order requests piled up in front of her. So what was her most exciting purchase of the day going to be? It was a little game she played with herself to ease the boredom of a necessary but often dull job. Would it be a gross of standard toothbrushes? Iowa creamed corn to be shipped to Iraq? Or perhaps an armoured tank piercing rocket launcher? She picked up the layer of pink request forms and shifted through them. Nope it wasn't going to be a rocket launcher sort of day. In fact creamed corn suddenly seemed like the pinnacle of excitement as she flicked through requests for water bottles, socks, staples, medical swabs and insect repellent.

Just then the fax next to her desk started up and leaning over she absent mindly grabbed it, running her eyes over the text. Her eyes grew wide and with a smile she started reading it again, her mouth moving over the words. Six foot one, big green eyes, pouty mouth, solid build, light brown silky hair, last seen at 11.30 last night outside of base housing. Believed to be naked except for small white bath towel????' Tattoo. _Probie_???!!!!

She picked up the phone 'McArthur here' 'This is Leutenant Douglas in Purchasing. I have just received a strange fax from you. A search request for a missing naked NCIS Special Agent. Is this a hoax?'

'No its real. Trust me I know it unusual but they insisted. Now I have to go.' he cut her off and in an instant the phone rang again. 'McArthur here. Yes I know the fax. No it's a real description. No its not a joke.' McAuthur sighed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a very long day.

Lieutenant Douglas sat for a moment considering . Well she wouldn't be doing her job as duty officer if she didn't investigate further and it was a lot more interesting than what her In Box presented.

She shot up out of her chair and headed down the corridor between the dozens of standard cubicals occupied predominately by woman, waiving the fax above her head.

'Oh girls you have to read this!! We're going to need the whiteboard on this one. Jenny, get legal on the phone.' Pam smiled as her 'troops' gathered excited around her.

Yes, Purchasing might be the most underrated and undervalued department on Base but they had connections to every level and every department. They also had leverage most government agencies would die for. You want that weapons upgrade before April? Can't be done. Well maybe if we had access to your security cameras?

This was going to be a base wide search such as had never been seen before and her department was going to be the one that found him!


	7. Chapter 7

Commander West licked her lips as she flicked her eyes across at her passenger. She wasn't far from her home and she was wondering just what she was contemplating bringing home a much, much younger near naked NCIS Special Agent.

She could see that he was tired as he was fighting to keep his eyes open as he slowly relaxed in the warm car. It was hot. In fact, far too hot for her and she was starting to sweat. But was that the warm air pouring out of the dashboard vents or was it her thoughts that were making her sweat? She ran her hand around the back of her neck, loosening her collar and letting some air flow under some loose tendrils of hair that had fallen free of her swept up hair.

He looked like the worlds largest sleepy toddler as his expressive eyes drooped, his damp silky fringe falling over his face and his soft lips relaxed into full pout. Willow watched as his hand which had been clutching at his towel so rigidly started to relax its grip, ever so slightly. She wondered if he would notice if she drove around a bit further before turning into her street? If he fell asleep would he relax his grip completely? Would his little towel slip from his hips?

Commander Willomena West mentally doused herself in cold water and for the moment banished her alter ego Willow back into the far reaches of her mind. Just what was she going to do with him if he fell asleep in her car? He was much larger and looked impossible to lift and besides she was sure with this mild mannered man that the resulting humiliation he would feel when he did waken would result in him disappearing back to his NCIS stronghold as quickly as possible. And spending as much time with him as she could was the only thing about this strange situation that she did have planned.

So it was with a mental sigh that she spoke to him, rousing him from his creeping languid dreaming. 'So Timothy, not far now and perhaps we can get you into something more suitable than that towel?' Her mind completed the sentence with the image of him wrapped exhausted in her bed sheets but chose not to share that part with him.

With a start Tim realised that he had almost fallen asleep in the Commanders car! Relief flooded over him that the Commander had spoke to him just at that moment and then he realised that she had probably noticed and had chosen that moment to politely ensure that he didn't. She really seemed much nicer than his previous exposure had supposed her to be. Although how he could classify it as 'nice' simply because she didn't want a lumbering Special Agent asleep in her car in the middle of the night Tim wasn't sure.

The SUV pulled into the driveway of a large two story white house which Tim glimpsed briefly before they drove into the garage. The automatic garage door had completely closed before the Commander attempted to get out of the car and Tim wondered if she was concerned about the neighbours seeing her. It occurred to him for the first time that her own reputation was at risk rather more so than his own almost non existent one. For all he knew he might still be huddled up in the cold back at the house if it hadn't been for the Commander taking a risk. He really owed her at least some gratitude beyond the embarrassment. It was with considerable less trepidation that Tim followed Commander West into her home, vowing to make the best of the situation.

Willow realised that for some reason Agent McGee didn't seem as afraid or awkward around her as he had been. Possibly because he felt 'safe' because she had neither shouted and harangued him nor passionately ravaged him on her way over. She smiled to herself, ah the innocence of youth! Little did he know what she had really been thinking otherwise he would probably be running down the street now.

As Tim entered a rather sumptuous lounge complete with fireplace, enticing leather lounge and thick oriental style wool rug, he had to admit to being surprised at the large number of books, both displayed on the shelves and lying around the room as if the reader had just momentarily taken a break. He hadn't considered the Commander, decades of military life apparent in every move that she made to be an avid reader. His musings were interrupted when Commander West after taking off her jacket and laying it over the back of the lounge looked him up and down, apparently considering his height, asked him to follow her to her bedroom.

Willow couldn't help it. Seeing him in her house, in her favourite room and able to see him completely in full light for the first time she couldn't help but let her eyes roam. She tried to keep her expression practical as if considering potential garments but what she was really considering was running a thousand hot wet kisses down his neck, across his chest, tasting his sweat and….

Her voice cracked a little as she hurriedly turned and asked him to follow her to her bedroom. Perhaps it was best that she get some clothes on the poor lamb, before she did something that might be embarrassing to them both. What if he said no? He seemed completely oblivious to her physical attraction to him. His only concern seemed to be safety, warmth, clothes and food in that order. Which was as it should be. He was only here because of her cunning machinations, not because he fancied running his fingers through her lush hair and tumbling it across her pillow.

Her stomach twisted into a knot as she realised that he was trustingly following her to her bedroom, alone in the middle of the night. She felt like the Big Bad Wolf leading Red Riding Hood astray in the forest. Wait, didn't the Wolf get tricked and got his head chopped off by the Woodcutter? Or was Red Riding Hood the one that was getting tricked? Did the wolf eat the Grandmother or just hide in her bed in order to eat Red Riding Hood? Willow shook her head, dismayed at herself. She really must be getting tired if she was arguing with herself over bedtime stories.

It was as she entered her bedroom and turned towards her wardrobe to try and find her largest loose robe or coat that it happened. McGee had been following along close behind her and had stepped into the room only to find Commander West turning. He tried to step past her to get out of her way and ended up instead pinned to the wall between the edge of the door and the wardrobe, with Commander West almost pressed up against him. Both of them caught their breath as they paused not moving, staring at each other.

Tim realised that from his greater height he could see straight down the Commanders shirt to her not inconsiderable breasts, taut against the lace bra she was wearing. _What??_ He Gibbs slapped himself as he almost instinctively felt himself considering what it would be like to bury his face in her soft fragrant flesh and perhaps suckle….. _Arrgghhh this was Commander West!_ He tried to back away and not look down but with the wall behind him and the Commander directly in front of him he essentially would have to push her aside to step free.

He instead resorted to screwing up his eyes and not looking. He must be tired or mad. How disrespectful of him to stare like that when she was just trying to help him out. What sort of Agent was he?

Willow smiled dangerously and a thrill rippled through her. Yes! While his look was admittedly accidental she felt pleased that she had not completely lost her effect on men. He looked! He considered! All was not lost. He just needed some persuasion, that was all.

What was his first name? Oh yes. 'Timothy', her voice called to him soft and warm and comforting like honey dripping off a warm spoon 'There is no need to be embarrassed. I take it as a great compliment. Really I do. Please open your eyes.'

Tim almost scrunched up his face further. Oh no she knew! She guessed! She saw! How embarrassing to be caught lusting after a superiors chest. Tim's stomach fluttered as he felt the Commanders fingertips gently run down his chest, catching for an instant on his left nipple, before trailing down his abdomen, only to stop at the edge of his towel. He sucked in his breath in surprise. What was she doing? He opened his eyes in shock to find her staring hungry eyed up at him, her shoulders back and her full breasts on prominent display.

'My Timothy, what big eyes you have.' She couldn't help but smile as her previous conversation to herself popped into her head. _Yes I really am the big bad wolf. And I'm going to eat you all up!_

Tim felt as if the world as he knew it had had suddenly been sucked into some mysterious science fiction time vortex and left only the sensation of the Commander trailing her other hand slowly down his bare chest to rest alongside the other on the edge of his precious towel.

Did he want to get out of here? Did he want to see where this was headed? Was this even happening? Was this part of a joke? Another one? Maybe he was drunk? Dreaming? On drugs????? Tim didn't really even know what he was thinking as his normally rational thoughts collided and disappeared into one single sensation. That of the Commanders confident hands leaning low into his solar plexus and how he ached to have them move…. Just…… a…… little….. bit….. lower.

Um, All the better to see you with? Tim hesitantly replied, deciding for now to continue in the same vein. He was rewarded with a smoky eyed smile as Willow gave in to the impulse she had felt since she saw him shivering in the cold and leaned in to kiss the side of his long neck. Tim shivered again but this time it wasn't from the cold as the Commanders hot mouth burned his pale flesh.

'My Timothy, what full soft lips you have.' Tim felt her looking up at him waiting for him to accept or decline the invitation. Decline how could he possibly? Was she truly anticipating rejection? He knew that unsure feeling well enough to know he never wanted to submit another person to it.

'All the better to kiss you with, my dear' he replied, this time with a dirty lopsided smile which sent a thrill through Willow. He ran a hand around her neck and pulled her close for a soft open mouthed kiss.

A small groan escaped her lips and he felt the Commander press herself up against him so he was truly pinned to the wall. He could feel her breasts against his bare chest and wondered if she would consider it at all forward of him if he ripped her shirt off.

She seemed to read his mind as she snaked her hand back up his chest, then up his arm and further still pinning his hand to the wall, her shirt bared open to him as he slid his other hand down her neck and gently tugged the buttons through the holes. Freeing his hand, he pulled her shirt over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

He began gently stroking her full breasts through her bra and flicked her hard nibbles with his thumb as he kissed her again.

'My Timothy, what large silky hands you have.' Willow gasped as she caught her breath. 'All the better to do this, My Dear.' Tim smiled and ran his hands down her bare back and over her rear, lifting her up and pulling her closer. Willow ground herself into his hips to feel his heat and rejoiced as the tiny towel that started it all fell to the floor, joining her shirt.

Willow burned with heat and chills as he ran his long fingered hands all over her. She was rapidly beginning to suspect that rather than her being the Wolf it was in fact Timothy who was the Wolf in sheep's clothing.

They fell into the darkness. Willow laughed as she whispered into his ear. 'Careful Red Riding Hood. I am the Big Bad Wolf and I'm going to eat you all up!'

Tim laughed quietly in the velvety night 'You know I'm really beginning to think you are a Wicked Witch.'

'My Timothy, what a great big….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok review people. First time I have done anything that comes close to sex and it seems so so. Didn't want to write sex scene in actually but Commander West insisted. So there you go but I tried to keep it tame to keep the ratings down. Please tell me what you think and where do you think its going now? Next chapter – Abby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

8.30am

_(Previously - Gibbs advanced slowly towards Tony. 'You are going to tell Abby that her precious Timmy is currently MIA and that it appears to be your fault!' Tony paled at the though of the impending conversation and was suddenly glad that Abby was still back in Washington. 'Do it DiNozzo!' Gibbs glared and handed Tony his phone, which was already ringing, 'And don't forget to tell her about getting to work on the footage.'_

'_Hi yah Gibbs! Watcha up to over there?' Tony heard Abby pick up the call in her lab. He gulped 'Um Abbs I have something to tell you…')_

'Hey Tony, before you start your new PDA's arrived.'

'Wait, what? I didn't order a new one yet?'

'Yeh well, McGee knew you were having trouble with your old one so he arranged to get you the newest latest whiz bang version complete with GPS so when your late again we will be able to find you'. She laughed happily while Tony's tongue stuck to the roof of his dry mouth.

McGee had managed to embarrass him and he wasn't even around. There was Tim staying back organising him a gift and all he had been doing was picking on him – again.

Gibbs nudged Tony with his elbow.

'Um Abby?' Tony licked his dry lips and started again. If he thought about it he wouldn't know what to say so he just came out with it and in an instant found himself in the middle of the explanation.

'McGee's been missing for nearly nine hours now. I played a stupid trick on him and pushed him outside the house last night. I thought he would get mad and come back inside. He didn't. We have some security footage of what looks like an SUV pulling up outside the house at the same time. We think McGee went off in the car. We need you to check out the footage and see if you can pull up anymore detail as its pretty rough and we don't have a lot to go on at the moment.' Tony sucked in a breath and waited for the onslaught.

'McGee's lost?' Abby voice was quiet and she sounded confused at this abrupt change of events. 'What do you mean he's lost? Where is he? Her voice was starting to get louder.

'Um that's just it Abs we don't know. That's why he is lost.'

'How did he get lost? I mean how do you get lost in the middle of a Navy Base? I mean well McGee, I could see he could get lost, disoriented at night but I mean even McGee couldn't get lost for … WHAT?? NINE Hours!! Nine hours he has been missing and I'm only hearing about it now??? Tony was beginning to hold the phone away from his ear.

'What the hell is going on over there? I leave you guys to go off for a few interviews and you lose someone? In less than a day you have LOST a quarter of your team? What happened? Why doesn't he phone? He would always phone because he would know we would worry, not that I'm worried because well he will be fine I mean you guys get into situations all the time and your always fine. I mean well not McGee ok usually its you Tony or Gibbs or Ziva who gets blown up, or shot at or run over or or well who gets the plague????? And you always come back! I mean normally Timmy is here in the lab with me and we work it out together, that's part of what we do we are a team but… but I'm sure he will be fine. Why doesn't he phone? Why would he get into a strange car? What aren't you telling me?? Why didn't you tell me earlier??? When did you notice he was gone????

Gibbs hearing the increasing decibels and constant stream of words pouring forth reached for the phone which Tony gratefully released.

"Shhhhhh Abby it's going to be alright. Take a deep breath'. Gibbs soothing voice came down the phone to Abby and she instinctively stood taller and took a deep cleansing breath. 'We need you to take a look at this footage and try and get us some leads to go on so we can find him. Ok?'

'Ok . Ok' Abby breathed deeply again slowing herself down.'I need to concentrate'

Gibbs heard a breath and could see in his minds eye the familiar figure of Abby moving her arm out as she inhaled

'Your right Gibbs. McGee is going to turn up just fine with some stupid story about how he saw a sad puppy…..alone...injured….. down a hole….. and when he tried to rescue it he fell in…and he spent the night in a cold dark hole with a puppy which turned out to be a a a' Abby failed in her little Timmy story and Gibbs could hear the fear behind her voice 'which was really a stinky chipmunk who bit him and had rabies which would serve him right Gibbs for making us all worry about him so!' Abby smiled again as she got a little mad at her silly Timothy who was so hopeless to have fallen down a hole.

Gibbs smiled. 'That a girl. Now I will have the footage over to you ASAP and I need you to let me know as soon as you pick up anything, as we don't have much to go on at the moment.'

Gibbs could swear he could hear her thinking down the phone. Her voice was quiet again as she asked 'Why hasn't he phoned Gibbs?'

'Well, Abby that might be a bit difficult. He didn't have his phone, or badge or gun with him when he went missing. He didn't have much of anything actually. You see he was naked except for a towel when he disappeared.'

"What? Why on earth was he wearing just a towel??? What the hell have you guys been doing over there?' Gibbs sighed and handed the phone back to Tony, before gesturing to Ziva to follow him.

'Are we just going to leave him there?' Ziva watched as Tony winced at the questions flying at him through the phone.

'Neither one is going to be much use until they get that out of their system.'

'They?'

'Well, Tony feels he deserves to be yelled at – which he does and Abby needs all the background info to make sense of the footage anyway. So I might as well kill two birds with one stone.'

'Come on lets see what they are doing about this search.' Gibbs hurried down the corridor and Ziva with one last look at her partner still trying to defend himself against a torrent of words followed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………. Ok review people. I will beg if I have to. I personally like the Timmy down a hole bit (I suppose I should really as I wrote it Duh!) Just a short one, didn't want to rehash the video footage again. So what would you like next chapter Tim or the Team?


	9. Chapter 9

(Ok Thanks to all the readers for their patience. Now we are going to get some action. Please review and let me know how I'm going with this, oh and it does make me go faster)

2.30am

Tim lay still in the warm snugly darkness, Willow tucked into his side. He was awake, WIDE awake and his brain couldn't seem to stop screaming its confusion at him. Thoughts tumbled around his head like clothes in a dryer, with different questions like red socks rising to the top before disappearing once again in the melee. If anyone had told him a few hours earlier this would be where he would end up he would have had them checked by a psychiatrist. But here he was. In Commander West's bed, naked, wrapped in her silky sheets with said Commander beside him.

Oh my god he was a Toy Boy! He was an older woman's play thing! What would he say to Gibbs? To Tony!! Oh my God Abby!!! He felt himself blush in the dark. Abby would take one look at him and he would blush from the roots of his hair to his feet and she would know straight away what he had been up to.

He practised in his head something that might sound plausible. 'Ok I'm sorry Gibbs I didn't call you straight away but I was…… I was……having wild passionate amazing sex with the Base Commander? She made me do it. She said I had to or we couldn't continue the investigation? She was giving me her interpretation of Occupational Health & Safety Regulations?

Willow, she had whispered to him that he could call her that but he still preferred Commander. Willow as a name seemed so free and unrestrained. He smiled in the darkness, well ok now he knew her better it did seem to suit her with her wild hair and lust filled eyes. Especially now. Damn the woman seemed to think this might be the last time she might be having sex. Ever. There was a wild desperation that McGee had never experienced before. A throw caution to the wind, damn the consequences sort of down and dirty passion that had surprised him. Not that he had complained. Hell it had resulted in Round Two. He was beginning to understand the appeal of an older woman. They knew what they wanted and how they wanted it. There was no coy fiddling around, no guess work. Willow had enjoyed him and hadn't been hesitant in showing it, and possibly even the neighbours for that matter. It was rather thrilling to have a partner who desired him physically, for how he could make her feel rather than for him being a 'nice guy' or for being the 'smart guy'. She didn't sleep with him because she pitied him, she slept with him because she wanted him. She wanted to feel his hands running over her body, hear his gasp, taste him, and immerse herself in his touch, the feel of his body joined with hers.

He was tired, well he was tired before but now after twice giving the Commander as Abby once put it 'that special feeling' he was close to exhausted. The only reason he wasn't already fast asleep was that he was starving. Not just a bit hungry, he had past that hours ago but a real empty can't even sleep sort of hungry.

At least he was warm. In fact he didn't know when he last felt so toasty. His feet which had only recently felt like blocks of ice now were flush with warm blood. Nothing like unrestrained sex to get the heart pumping and warm up the extremities.

He lay awake in the dark for a few minutes longer. Would it be rude of him to sneak out and make himself a sandwich? Or three? Maybe he should wake her up and then he could leave her in bed so he could get something to eat. Perhaps afterwards he should try and phone Gibbs and let him know he was ok? If he was honest they might not even have missed him yet? The more time that went by the less certain he was that Tony had tricked him. Maybe the wind or something had shut the door. It was an unfamiliar house after all. The team didn't need to know what he had done in the last couple of hours, just that the Commander had found him, fed and clothed him and then dropped him back at the house. Maybe he could judge it by the call? If he woke Gibbs up and he didn't even know he was gone he could just apologise and get Willow to drop him quietly back at the house. If Gibbs was up and pissed off about him being missing so long he could get Gibbs to come get him and blame Tony? McGee found himself for the first time ever considering waking Gibbs up in the middle of the night a good thing.

It was no good. He was going to have to get some food, and then perhaps he could form some more rational thoughts. His stomach pre empted his move and grumbled loud and long about being ignored. He could feel Willow squirm next to him.

'Hungry?' She laughed quietly. 'Poor Timmy, I have treated you appallingly. I really was going to feed you when we got home earlier you know.' She trailed her hands over his chest and licked up his neck. Tim shivered. 'Cold?' Tim didn't dare answer as he knew his voice would betray him. Willow simply kicked off the blankets and proceeded to climb astride him and slid herself across his chest. 'Warmer?' 'Much' Tim smiled as he felt her flexible feet sliding up his inner thighs and then was betrayed by his stomach grumbling again. Willow laughed and gave his chest a gentle slap. 'Well I suppose my chances of a little more action would be greatly improved if I fed you I suppose?'

'Um yes?' Tim hopefully replied. He honestly didn't know if he was up to it but he found that Willow seemed to be good at convincing him to try things. Besides perhaps with some food in his stomach who knew?

Willow climbed off him and throwing a large silky floral robe around her shoulders stood at the edge of the bed, watching him. Standing in the dark Willow flashed back to the image she had had of Tim wrapped in her bed sheets when she was in the car with him earlier that evening. And there he was in front of her, for real this time. This evening and Tim himself certainly seemed full of surprises.

Tim suddenly felt self conscious again under her unflinching gaze. 'Do you think I could get something to wear? I would prefer not to creep around your kitchen in the nude and to be honest the towel I brought with me wasn't really doing the trick.'

Willow smiled again and tried to look serious. 'Well I don't know I kind of liked it. Sort of an all purpose After Five uniform really. I should recommend it as it does have its advantages.'

'It does?' Tim's enquiry came out of the soft velvety darkness.

'Oh yes. It seems to come off very easily.'

'Ha ha very funny. Now back to the question – do you have any clothes I might be able to wear?'

Willow sighed dramatically 'Alright clothes but I must say they are under protest.'

She turned and headed to the wardrobe which had been the start of the trouble and rummaged around for a few minutes. 'Ahaha thought I had something.' She pulled out a pair of slacks and a blue chambray shirt, in the general proximity of Tim's size. 'At least my ex husband will be good for something' She smiled wickedly 'I would love for him to know that some of his clothes were going to be worn by my much younger and far better lover…. but well we can't have everything.'

'You were married?' Willow could hear the surprise in Timothy's voice.

'Several times actually but never seemed to stick for long. It's hard when you spend your days ordering difficult men around to remember to play house nice when you get home at night.' She smiled at Tim 'What about you then?' Tim smiled as he thought about one particular position she had insisted on and he had to his surprise greatly enjoyed.

'Oh I don't mind you bossing me around at all' Tim paused and then dropped his voice to a husky whisper 'Commander' Willow shivered at his tone of voice which she had last heard whispering dirty little things in her ear while she was in the throes of ecstasy.

'No I'm sure you don't, Mr McGee. You know Timothy, I think you are a Very Dangerous Man'. Tim smiled as he slipped the pants on and did them up. He smiled as he held his finger dramatically up to his full lips 'Shushhhh don't let anyone know. You'll blow my cover' Willow was still laughing as Tim shrugged into the shirt. 'Now where is that food?'

It was as Tim followed Willows silk clad swaying hips down into the kitchen, that he heard it. The sound of shattering glass followed by the quick crunch of footsteps coming towards them. Turning he had just a glimpse of a somehow familiar figure before the man launched himself at him. Grappling at each other they struggled and fell to the floor, the momentum causing Tim to smash his head on the kitchen tiles with a crack. A searing pain shot through his head but he continued to hold back his attacker with his longer reach who seemed to be trying to claw at his face. Still scrabbling amongst shards of glass, desperately trying to hold the enraged man away from his throat 'Willow! Call for help!' was all he managed before the assailant grabbed a gun from his pocket and clubbed him hard in the side of the head. It was this second blow so soon after the first that caused him to sink into unconsciousness. The dizzy sour blackness swept up on him with the final thought 'Willow??

(Dah dah what will happen next? Please review and tell me! Haha going to get down to some nitty gritty now. Rubbing hands gleefully!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

8.45am

'Where is Commander West?' Gibbs was standing in front of her Chief of Staff, Lieutenant Douglas. 'Apparently we need her to sign off on searching some of the restricted areas of the base. The sooner we can get this done the sooner we can hopefully locate my missing agent.'

'What makes you suspect that he is even still on base?'

'We haven't had any reports of people fitting his description leaving the base, or any suspicious vehicles. We have viewed security footage of all exit and entry points, all having armed guards and security check points. As we currently don't have any information to go on until we have eliminated the entire base THEN and only then will we broaden the search to include the rest of the state.'

Douglas sighed, 'Well today is supposed to be a day off for her. She worked back late last night and I wasn't expecting her in until tomorrow. If it is urgent then you had best phone her and see if she will give the approval.'

'I'm going to need it in writing. Just tell me where she lives and I will go over there and explain what has happened. I'm sure that she will appreciate the update on exactly what is going on both with the pharmaceuticals case and why NCIS and everyone else seems to be traipsing all over her base.'

'I'll say!' Douglas agreed enthusiastically.

'What do you mean?' Gibbs fixed Douglas with a firm stare.

'Well it seems the fax your agents sent out about your missing man has generated some rather unusual interest. I doubt the base has been searched this thoroughly in its history. Normally we have some specialist military personnel checking quadrant by quadrant but currently it appears swarms of administration workers have taken up arms as well. Apparently he has a bounty on his head of a double all day spa voucher for whoever finds him first, on the proviso that he is handed into the Purchasing Department. You see the Legal Department is in direct competition with the Purchasing Department. There was some bad blood between them over some Volleyball Final that went sour and now the claws are out. The Motor pool has thrown into the pot an Automatic Transport Upgrade Approval, while Defence Housing is offering an outdoor spa and dishwasher. It has become an all out competition with the recovery of your agent as the prize, so to speak. There isn't a rubbish bin, photocopying room or bomb disposal storage unit that isn't being checked top to bottom as we speak.'

'Uhhhh Thanks?' Gibbs stared at Douglas in astonishment, not sure if he was joking or not. As Douglas continued to calmly return Gibbs look, Gibbs shook it off, before turning his gaze onto Tony and Ziva, reminding himself to speak to them later about exactly what they put in the fax that had generated so much interest.

'So can you let us know where the Commanders house is and we will get our authority, give her an update and be out of her hair.'

Douglas sighed knowing that between Gibbs and the Commander he was essentially between a rock and a hard place and he was going to get a 'seeing to' no matter what he did. 'Okay, but just for the record I'm registering my protest at the Commander being disturbed' He handed over the address to Gibbs, who within seconds had turned and headed out the door trailed by Tony and Ziva. He rushed to the door and shouted helpfully down the corridor behind the retreating figures 'You should take two of the MP's over with you as well. Once you have the request they could take it directly out to the two largest sites and get started. They would also get you to the Commanders house faster as directions are a little tricky….. he trailed off as he saw Gibbs snaffle two of the MP's standing awaiting orders at the end of the corridor and disappear out into the car park.

9.00am

Gibbs rang the bell of the large house and waited impatiently on the Commanders doorstep.

'Agent Gibbs, how delightful to see you' Tony peering over Gibbs shoulder almost didn't recognise the woman in front of him as the same one from yesterday. Instead of the dour and rather fierce uniformed Commander he had expected to see, there stood a very attractive full bosomed woman with long hazelnut hair tumbling around her face. She dazzled the eye in a scarlet two piece suit, the short skirt emphasising her long trim legs and sharp high heels while the crisp white blouse seemed to be unbuttoned just one button less than expected revealing her full cleavage.

'uh Commander West, I apologise for interrupting your day off but…'' even Gibbs seemed momentarily caught off guard

'No that's fine. I was actually expecting you to show up. Come in, come in won't you' she turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Gibbs after a quick glance at his team and a shrug followed her into her lounge. Once Gibbs, Tony and Ziva had arranged themselves on her couch and even the two MP's had positioned themselves by the doorway, Commander West smiled and turning to Gibbs said' I believe I have something of yours' She turned and called out 'Timothy, would you be a dear and come in here?'

Tony's jaw dropped as after a series of small crashes sounded from out towards the kitchen McGee stepped into sight onto the top step, wearing nothing but what was obviously the Commanders black silk dressing gown, complete with oriental lilies print. He was holding it firmly shut at the top in an attempt to cover as much of himself up as possible but it just had the effect of making him look as Ziva had once had it explained to her 'as guilty as sin' The light rosy blush he had didn't help matters either.

McGee shuffled his feet a bit nervously and waived 'ah Hi guys. I was just making some coffee. Would you like some?'

Tony couldn't hold back a relieved shout of 'Probie' before jumping to his feet which earned him a huge answering grin from McGee. Tony was in the process of leaping across the room to shake his friend by the shoulders and hug him and swear at him and apologise and hug him again when he caught the look on Gibbs's face. He glanced up at McGee and with a look full of 'laters' sat down again, grinning.

Gibbs stared, taking in the scene before him then turning to the Commander and raging 'He has been here the whole time! We have been worried and searching the entire base and he has been here playing house with you all night?'

'Well I found him nearly naked, locked out and starving, wandering around my base so I brought him home for his own safety. I wouldn't have thought _that_ was standard NCIS procedure. He did ask me to place a call to you to let you know where he was but it completely slipped my mind. Sorry about that.' The Commander was cool and didn't look at all sorry, in fact she smiled up at McGee who was fidgeting in the corner trying to pull the edge of the dressing gown down a little further over his thighs under Ziva's burning gaze.

'I was just about to call you and get you to bring some clothes over for him so he could get back to work. I obviously don't have anything remotely suitable for a man, particularly of his size. That bathrobe isn't much better than the towel I found him in, but it was the best I could do at the time. He really is a genius you know. He fixed up some problems I have been having with my security system in no time, although it did keep us up for most of the night.' Commander West stood tall, hands on hips confident in her own lounge room, almost as if addressing an audience.

Gibbs stood almost speechless and turned and stalked towards McGee who backed up against the wall 'I'm sorry Boss I thought she called! I was up late working on her……her……. security system and then I, I …… fell asleep on her couch' McGee blushed, though whether it was from his lack of apparel, his lack of conduct or Ziva trying to lean back and look up his dressing gown Tony wasn't sure.

The two MP's despite their training were openly staring at this strange confrontation taking place.

Gibbs glared at his young agent, a man he had previously considered privately as the most responsible of his team. McGee squirmed against the wall and then glanced up… and past Gibbs looking for confirmation from Willow. Gibbs caught it and resented it. McGee was lying. He never was a good liar but to look to her for answers? For confirmation? He would trust his _career_ to her, after spending a few hours with her over him? A man who had supported him and backed him for nearly four years! To Gibbs that sort of trust built so fast meant one thing- sex. Gentleman McGee had slept with the Commander and now appeared stuck as to how to get himself out of the mess he had created.

Gibbs was past furious. He turned away from McGee, and directed his demand to the apparent reason his young agent had lost his mind.

'You will release him immediately so he can return to work. Tony, get his clothes.' Gibbs turned while Tony bolted out to the car to get the change of clothes he had retrieved from the house first thing this morning, and stared at McGee who started to stutter as he tried to explain 'I couldn't really leave you see Boss , I… I didn't have any clothes to wear……. not that she held me here against my will or anything but I just thought she had called you and I was doing work honest, not on the interview requests but I was working…' McGee was smoothly interrupted by a firm 'No' from the Commander

'What was that?' Gibbs was almost gob smacked at the audacity of this woman in telling him what he could do with one of his own agents.

"I said no. I wish to have a conversation with him first, and then once he is dressed I will return with him to Base Command. Than and only then will he return to work'

Gibbs glared and felt his fists tightening in frustration. The commander confidently held Gibbs glare and then flicked her eyes to the two MP's standing either side of the doorway who were bravely trying to not look interested in the confrontation before them. Gibbs for all his recognised lack of tact understood in an instant what it was she wanted to discuss with McGee. No matter what his own team said or did after leaving the house with the addition of the two MP's the strange occurrence of the missing naked NCIS agent turning up at the Base Commanders house after spending the night wearing nothing but her black silk bathrobe was bound to be scuttlebutt across Base within minutes. She probably wanted to make sure she and McGee had their stories straight after witnessing McGee's recent woeful attempt at justifying nine missing hours.

'Fine, just get him dressed and back to work!

Gibbs turned and gathering up the curious, (Ziva) the amazed (the MP's) and the relieved and amazed (Tony) and headed out to the car.

'Working on her security system my arse!'

'Is that what they are calling it these days?'

'You know I have a robe just like that at home'

Willow waited until they had left then sighed and stepped in front of Tim, her wrists rested lightly on his chest while her hands scrunched in the edge of the silk robe. The robe pulled open slightly revealing the multitude of thin red lash marks covering his chest. She wanted to pull him close and hold him tight but she was sure his cracked ribs would probably protest so she hugged him gently.

'Are you alright?' Tim nodded

'I still think we should have told them'

'Soon Timothy, soon. I promise. Do you think they all brought it?'

Ok now review and tell me how I am going- getting worried as 19 Reviews for Fabric Softener, basically Tony and McGee talking about well fabric softener and having a manly pillow fight. Ok I must admit pretty funny and The Prank 9 chapters, some 15,000 words and I have got 28 reviews 9 of those from Streak13!

Please let me know if this is interesting, dragging on, confusing you what?

And a big thank you to – Streak13, Denoument Intrusion, Special Agent Ali, Enthusiastic Fish, MissAbbyTaylor, TheSilentShogun, Ozgeek, paragondragon, rayven10, fictional reality and iheartgibbs for their reviews! Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

3.45am

Tim counted his miseries to occupy the time.

One, He was tired, really tired. His eyes were itchy and dry. He wanted to sleep but his current predicament didn't recommend sleep as a good option. Maybe he had slept for a time? He wasn't sure if coming out of being unconscious could really count.

Two, He was still hungry. Or to be more precise he was even hungrier as he still hadn't eaten anything. He was beginning to understand what Easter chocolate rabbits felt like – hollow inside. Yummmm Chocolate. Even better Easter chocolate. He always found the ears the best to eat. Especially where the tips were nearly solid. They would always go first. But who would eat a chocolate rabbit bottom up? Everyone ate them ears down, didn't they? Maybe that could be a test for sociopaths? He liked the rabbits with the really long ears. Okay Focus. He was starting to ramble and it was making his mouth water.

Three, His head hurt with a dull throbbing ache and there seemed to be what he assumed to be blood trickling down the back of his head.

Four, His shoulders hurt as his arms were tied behind him, tight to the metal column he was tied to. (Should he count that as part of 3 rather than as a separate point? It was a pain, although a different feeling from his head and if he counted all the pains his body was experiencing then the list could be very long)

Four, He was cold, again. At least at the Commanders house he had been warm and safe now he appeared to be locked in some small dark anti room off what sounded like a warehouse. There seemed to be lots of various sized boxes piled up everywhere. His feet in particular on the cold concrete floor were back to being blocks of ice – again.

Five, His mouth had been ducted taped shut while he had been passed out. It was surprisingly distressing to not be able to make much more noise than a mumble. It also meant that he had to breathe through his nose. Not really a big deal as he generally breathed through his nose anyway but simply not being able to breathe through his mouth _at all _had initially made him panic when he had first come round.

Six, He had no idea who these people were or why they wanted him here. Or maybe it wasn't him they wanted at all? Maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But who would try and rob the house of the Base Commander, especially in the middle of the night? So maybe they were after Willow? What would the Base Commander be involved in that would result in the assault of a Federal Agent in her home? Admittedly dressed as he was at that time of night, with Willow in her dressing gown they may not have known that he was an NCIS agent. Which lead him to the next point.

Seven, Where was the Commander? Was she hurt? Was she in on whatever was going on? What had happened after he had been hit and knocked out by the man in her kitchen and he had woken up here?

Eight, Where was he? Was he still on the Base? He didn't know how long he had been out for to judge the travel time. He could hear things banging and crashing around in the distance.

Ok he needed to assess the situation from a balanced perspective so good points.

One, He was wearing clothes. He was NOT naked. This had not been something he would have previously considered before this evening but now it seemed worthy of note.

Two, He was NOT dead. This he thought was a very important point and should possibly have come before the clothes but since he was doing this in his head then he couldn't move them around without starting again.

Three, He was NOT currently being tortured for information or for whatever it was they wanted from him. Although this was a situation that might change in the future. Still since all of the things in his list might change at any time then it would stay on his good list. For now.

Four, He currently had no need to go to the toilet. This was probably due in part to Point Two of bad points. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink for hours and he had gone to the toilet back at Willows house after…. well………

Ok well that lead him to what had happened between him and the Commander. Should he list that on good points or bad? Or both? He still couldn't believe he had actually slept with the woman known as 'the Wicked Witch of the West' Was she is any position to get help for him or was he going to be the hero and have to rescue both of them? Would he even be in this position if he had been a 'good' agent and not slept with her? Would he be tucked up safe and sound in his own bed by now or would Willow have had to face the attacker alone in her kitchen.

He sighed heavily as all the questions whirled around his head, which wasn't as satisfying as it normally was with the duct tape securely across his face. His eyes slid shut, just for a second.

Suddenly the door at the far end burst open and Tim winced as the flood of harsh bright white light hurt his tired eyes. Two dark silhouettes stood in the doorway.

'Tim! Are you ok?'

So let me know what you think is going on? Just a short chapter that I actually wasn't going to write but Tim insisted on expressing his misery.


	12. Chapter 12

(Was going to do another flash forward i.e. the morning with everyone but couldn't do it to you my loyal readers. You have been waiting long enough so here is what's been going on…….Also want to get this story done so can move onto the next one. Hilarious.

So let me know what you think? I have rewarded your patience with a nice long chapter)

4.00am

Tim's eyes watered at the flood of light and he blinked them furiously. He wasn't sure who was with her but he recognized the voice so he chose caution over valor until he knew what was going on. 'Commander West? Are you ok?'

This came out as mumble, gurgle mumble argghhh as his mouth was still duct taped but she seemed to get the idea from his nod and the questioning look in his eyes.

'Yes Tim, I'm fine at the moment.' He could hear her struggling and he could see she seemed to have her arms caught behind her back. She was still wearing the silk dressing gown and if she continued to struggle Tim could see it was going to come completely undone. She didn't seem to care. In fact Tim could see that she was mad, beyond mad, she was to put it lightly – pissed.

'Let me GO! Jeffrey I can't believe you are holding me ransom, like this. Have you gone Mad? Let me and Tim go and we can just talk about this'

Tim realized where he had seen the man who had jumped him in the kitchen. It was the Commanders Personal Assistant; the one Tony had dubbed the 'Flying Monkey' yesterday. Wait was that only a day ago?

'Shssshhhhhh You have seen him now and he is fine. So you just need to calm down so I can think this thing through. 'Jeffrey was obviously a lot stronger than he looked as he held the Commander in one hand and stroked his hand down her hair, lovingly.

'Would you stop doing that? Ugghh What has got into you? I don't understand. What were you doing at my house?

'Protecting you. Like I always do. You were lucky I was there really. He might have hurt you.'

'Hurt me? Is that what you think? Timothy was never going to hurt me. He is an NCIS agent who got lost on Base and I was in the process of returning him to his friends. We were ahhh just in the kitchen getting something to eat first.' Commander West had shoved Willow aside for her more military persona and was trying to sound logical and commanding in this increasingly bizarre scenario.

'Liar!' Jeffrey's eyes blazed. He leaned close and whispered into her ear while all the time keeping his eyes on McGee bound and struggling against the pillar.

'I heard you. I heard you having SEX! He was only in the house ten minutes…' Jeffrey's voice started to increase in volume until he was shouting at her 'I have been with you for four years! Four years of Yes Commander, No Commander, Can I bring you some dinner as you will be working late again Commander. He turns up in his little towel and you're screaming his name ten minutes later!' Jeffrey's eyes flashed while Tim couldn't hide his astonishment.

He had been in the house the whole time? Listening to them? Tim didn't know if he felt more embarrassed or enraged that someone had violated their privacy like that. Oh my God he must have heard everything! Tim shivered revolted. Had he seen anything? Had he been WATCHING them in the dark? If only he could get out of these damn ropes!

The Commander at this revelation stopped struggling and turned staring at Jeffrey. Her voice was dangerously low. 'Protecting me like you always do? What do you mean Jeffrey? Have you been in my house before? At Night?'

'Of course.' Jeffrey's voice soothed 'I have always been there to protect you. I watch over you like your guardian angel. Sometimes I even sneak in and watch you sleep. I protect you from all of them. I collected the Valentines Day card from that General last year, the flowers from the guy on that Ammunitions Conference you went on and all those different little messages on your machine.'

'What flowers, what card, what are you talking about? Oh Jeffrey you didn't. Please tell me you haven't been hiding things from me.'

'Those men were all wrong for you Willomena. You see, you just had to have time to see that I was the one that was perfect for you. I made your life easier not harder. I always thought about you. You said I was your Right Hand Man, that you wouldn't be able to get anything done without me, remember? The time was coming when we would be able to go away together just you and me. And then he showed up.' He flicked his eyes towards McGee who was taking in this conversation and his eyes turned hard and fierce.

Commander West simply stared shocked at her once faithful companion as if her favorite dog had rabies and needed to be shot. Jeffrey had obviously gone mad! All this had been going on for years and she hadn't seen it? This was a man who picked up her dry cleaning, who knew her family's birthdays and brought the cards for her to sign, who knew what drinks she liked at what time of day, what moisturizer she preferred, why she liked the window seat over the isle, who would come to her house to drop work off on weekends, who…..

Click. She felt the cold steel of the hand cuffs he had her in shut around a pipe near the doorway.

'Jeffrey? What are you doing……?' She shook off the shock as she realized that she was now trapped. Trapped like Tim was, his big green eyes watching them both in growing panic as Jeffrey stalked towards him, something long and thin in his hands.

'What are you doing Jeffrey?' She could feel her voice rising in a panic as Jeffrey approached Tim, ripping off the duct tape around his mouth.

'Arggghhhh' Tim gasped and then shouted as his mouth was ripped free. 'Leave her alone!'

Jeffrey simply lashed out with the thin metal switch he had in his hand, slashing McGee across the chest and then drew back again for another and another. 'There, do you like THAT! I want to hear you cry out her name as she cried out YOURS! How dare you defile her? You aren't good enough to even speak to her let alone touch her!' He lashed out again and again across McGee arms and chest and Willow could see tiny spots of blood blooming through his shirt.

'Jeffrey! Noooooo!' She screamed and struggled against her handcuffs, trying to catch Tim's eyes. 'Please no don't hurt him. It's not his fault!'

Tim gasped when the first stroke of what looked like a snapped off car antenna slashed across his chest but then refused to make a sound. He would not give him the satisfaction of hearing his scream.

He would not make another sound.

He would not cry out to her for help.

He was a Federal Agent.

He would not make another sound.

He would not cry out to her for help.

He was a Federal Agent.

He repeated his mantra to stop him crying out against the hard lash as it swished down. His eyes could not help filling with tears at the pain and he screwed them shut, willing for this long night to be over.

'You deserve to be punished for what you have done wrong! You must have tricked her!' Jeffrey was practically foaming at the mouth as he lashed out at McGee covering him in a thousand thin red welts, as Tim strained painfully and silently against his bonds, tensing for the next blow.

'Jeffrey, Jeffrey please you were right. Do you hear me you were RIGHT!' Willow had been screaming out to Jeffrey, everything and anything trying to make him stop but this seemed to get through his rage induced haze.

'What?' He stopped the antenna still held above his head as Tim sagged, breathing heavily at the respite.

Think Willow THINK! What did you say to him that made him stop?

'You were right Jeffrey. About us I mean. You were right' Jeffrey turned and took a step closer, lowering the hated lash. Willow stumbled on making it up as she went.

"Look at how you have protected me, look at how far you would go? That's Real Love, I see it now not just loyalty. You have proven yourself to me. I didn't think you would be interested in me you see…..'

She looked up to see how Jeffrey was taking this hogwash, and was pleased to see he was smiling and nodding slightly.

'Yes you see all those times I asked you to come over to the house to drop work off? It wasn't just about the work…. I …..I wanted to see you but I didn't know how to ask!'

Jeffrey beamed a maniacal smile 'Yes you see I knew it. All along, I knew we were meant to be together. I knew you called me over to the house all those times not for the work but to show me your books, your interests, who you were inside not just as the Commander.'

Willow smiled up at Jeffrey thinking Yes you crazed loon. Yes I love you and that's why you should get me out of these handcuffs so I can beat you within an inch of your life.!!!!

'Jeffrey' she sighed dramatically and sagged against him. 'What are we to do?'

Wasn't that what love torn couples did? Swoon and complain? She should probably watch more Hallmark movies or something but never seemed to have the time.

'Yes, you see that's why I have a plan! I knew we would need to get away. That's why I have been working with the others. We would need money. Lots of it. And by tomorrow night we will have it and we can go anywhere we want. Paris, London wherever you want to go.'

Willow stiffened and flicked her eyes up to see if Tim was listening. He was still gasping and she was shocked at the number of tiny patches of blood soaking through his shirt, but he was coherent and he held her gaze for an instant. He was listening.

'What plan, dearest one?' Willow wanted to retch and couldn't believe that he was buying this melodramatic claptrap but then again he could possible be insane, so who knew.

'Tut tut' Jeffrey made a clicking noise with his tongue. 'Haven't you figured it all out yet?'

'Humor me sweetums' She smiled up at him while she contemplated how nice it would feel to throw him in the brig.

'The pharmaceuticals scam? All those drugs leaving the base? That's me or well that's us anyway.'

'What do you mean us?'

'Well that was how I got in with them. There are a dozen different people both on and off base and they had this foolproof scam. But they needed the security access. That's were I came in. I know all your movements and after months of watching and fingerprinting your keyboard and copying your access codes, I can forge your signature, use your computer. You see when they eventually get to the bottom of all this they will find that everything was approved by you. We are all going to get hundreds of thousands of dollars each and my part is all going to be spent on you'

Willow sucked in her breath as Jeffrey twisted a strand of hair through his hands. So that's what all this was about. Her assistant had been using her to get lots of money to what? To win her over to him? So they could run over to Vegas and get married?

She mentally added computer fraud and security id theft to her long list of charges against Jeffrey Wallace, including home invasion, kidnap, torturing a Federal Agent, invasion of privacy, corrupting her military reputation and career……

She risked a peek over his shoulder to McGee to see if he heard and understood what Jeffrey had said to see if she had a coherent witness. Yes. She smothered a smile; of course Timothy was listening and was taking in every word. If they both got out of here perhaps they might be able to solve the case that had brought him onto Base in the first place. She tried to tell him with her eyes to keep quiet, to play along so she could get as much information out of Jeffrey as possible while he was in a talkative mood. He gave her a small nod and stood silent

Willow smiled up at Jeffrey 'Aren't you clever to have worked all that out over these months.

'Cleverer than you knew. You see I had worked out your access to your computers and codes at work but not home. That's why you have not been able to get your systems properly working at home. Every time someone fixed them so you could do work from home or even check your emails, I slipped in and broke them again. Sorry my sweet.' Jeffrey slipped her a kiss on the cheek 'I knew how frustrating it was for you but I couldn't tell you. I knew when I had the money and we were away safe then I would tell you and all would be forgiven'

Inside Willow seethed, how could she have been so stupid! Six months of technicians traipsing in and out of her home just trying to get her computer and home security system sorted. No wonder Jeffrey was able to break in and watch her so easily.

She faked a laugh. 'You see Jeffrey how could I not love a man like you, so clever, so strong, so brilliant '

Jeffrey beamed back at her 'So you forgive me?' Willow pouted 'Of course I do. You were only doing it for me. For us? Now I would like to give you a kiss to reward you but first you must get me out of these so I can give you a proper kiss.' She dropped her voice and whispered the last part in his ear as she rattled the metal cuffs to remind him that she was essentially his prisoner.

Jeffrey's smiled dimmed and he looked a bit doubtful. 'What if I get you out of those and you run off? I mean I will be in an awful lot of trouble if you tell anyone what I have done'

It took all of Tim's willpower to not shout out 'Ya think!' but he kept silent watching the game being played out in front of him.

Willow pouted 'How am I supposed to give you a kiss if I'm in chains? You want us to be together right? You want me to touch you, to hold you? Then you are going to need to trust me and get me out of these cuffs. She looked up at him pleadingly from under lowered lashes trying to look as simperingly harmless as she could muster.

Jeffrey sighed and slipped behind her 'Oh you don't know who much I want to touch you, to kiss you, to feel you….' Willow gasped as she felt his hand slip around her front, under the edge of the silk robe and fondle her full breast.

Tim exploded, the action affronting ever moral fiber he held dear. 'Don't you touch her! Don't you dare! You Bastard….' Tim shouts were cut off as Willow moaned sensiously and rolled her head. He stared at her trying to read the situation, knowing that surely not….. Willow snapped up her head and returned Tim's gaze. Willows eyes held icy rage, but Tim knew they weren't directed at him. She stared him down and Tim fell silent. He knew that if this was what it took to get them out of here she was going to play along. Jeffrey was playing hardball and she was going to hit it out of the park.

'Please Jeffrey, Let me out of these handcuffs so I can touch you' Willow sighed and writhed against him.

'Yes, yes ok I want you to touch me here now so I can make him watch' Jeffrey was practically dribbling with desire as he nodded in Tim's direction

'Oh don't worry about him. I'm sure your going to be much better' Willow sighed again making a mental note to apologize to Tim personally for that one.

She heard the click as Jeffrey released her wrists from the cuffs and turned towards him, allowing the robe to finally fall completely open to reveal her nakedness

'Ohhhh Jeffrey sucked in his breath at the sight and then screamed in pain as Commander West kneed him in the groin.

Argggghhhhhhh

'And that's just for starters you Bastard! Don't you dare lay hands on me again! Or Tim! Jeffrey had sunk to his knees and she leapt on top of him handcuffing his hands behind his back as he wailed. She got up still screaming and kicked him hard in the guts, winding him and again in the ribs, toppling him over still in a crouched position. She ran over to Tim and started working the ropes.

'Oh my God Tim, I am so sorry I got you into any of this. I'm so sorry you were hurt.' She ran back to Jeffrey and gave him another swift kick in the ribs, she was so mad and then returned to the ropes.

'Its ok, its ok. It's not your fault you didn't know about any of this.' Tim's eyes sagged shut in relief. They were going to get out of this.

'Damn ropes are so tight!' he could hear Willow cursing behind him and in relief he threw back his head and laughed.

Willow smiled in response' Oh so you think this is funny now do you? Well I will have to remember that you like being tied up and at my mercy, but perhaps at a more suitable time, Special Agent McGee.' Tim simply smiled and shook his head in response as he felt the ropes finally loosen there hold. He stepped away from the pillar, rubbing his wrists and swept Willow into a mighty hug.

'Thank you' he kissed her cheek 'Thank you' he kissed her other cheek 'Thank you' he kissed her on the lips as he whirled her around. Willow threw back her head and laughed 'Well if this is the sort of response I get from you being tortured we are definitely doing it again.'

Tim put her down and they both turned towards Jeffrey. 'Now you little psycho rat…..' Willow swore loudly and colorfully at the empty space where Jeffrey had been.

'Damn, I was sure he wasn't going to walk for a week. Sorry Tim but it looks like this isn't over yet. We still don't know who he is working with and it sounded like its coming to a head soon. Tomorrow some time, or given how late it is sometime today. If he gets to the rest of them we might loose this chance to bring them all down'. She paused as she saw how tired and beaten up he looked.

'Are you ok? I mean really?'

Tim sighed, rolled his shoulders and then smiled at her 'I am an NCIS Special Agent. We always get our man. Be it chasing through strange warehouses, with no sleep or food, across freezing cold concrete in bare feet, bleeding dramatically……..'

'Isn't that more like the Postman's Pledge?' Willow smiled, relieved. If he had his sense of humor then he was still ok. 'I promise to make this all up to you. But for now we need to go find this psycho and get him to talk. Anyway, I'm the one that's practically naked this time.' Willow tied up her silky gown again smiling up at him

'Well what a pair we make. One or the other seems to be in a constant state of undress' Tim said heading towards the door to go find Jeffrey and hopefully make this long night worthwhile.

'I can't believe that …that Bastard!! All this time. In my house, at my office. I'm beyond mad at him' Willow started ranting, her eyes searching through the warehouse piled with boxes for her former trusted assistant.

'Jeffrey, come out, come out wherever you are!' Willow called out enticingly, a destructive vision in her black silk robe. 'Excellent. Is that a forklift I see?'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

4.30am

'Get up Timothy' Willow nodded to the front of the forklift

'You have got to be joking?' Tim eyed the two metal prongs which seemed rather inconsequential to stand on, especially in bare feet.

'No Timothy, I am not. Now hurry up' Willow was impatient as her rage still boiled long and hot and slow for the man who admitted to sneaking into her house and watching her sleep.

'Do you even know how to drive one of these things?' Tim voice was doubtful.

'Of course I do. Me and Sigourney Weaver. Now put on your Big Girl Panties and deal with it.'

Tim sighed and climbed onto one of the prongs at the front of the forklift. Willow who had already started up the machine, flicked a switch and Tim found himself rapidly heading upward. He clutched onto the machine for dear life.

'What am I looking for from up here, a way out?' He called down to her hopefully

'What do you think you're looking for? Jeffrey of course! He's handcuffed, winded, bruised and is probably headed out towards an exit. You now have the vantage point, can you see anything over all the piles of boxes?'

Tim peered in all directions, clutching the metal till his hands were white. He was sweating again and feeling decidedly sick at how high up he was. Was now a good time to tell Willow that he wasn't very good with heights? Suddenly a tall pile of boxes far off to his right wobbled and started to fall. Tim relieved pointed 'There! To your right'

Willow cried out jubilantly and stabbing at a button Tim shot down to the ground again, where he staggered off the hated machine, only to see Willow bolting around the corner.

'Willow!'

Damn.

Tim knew he couldn't leave her to chase down the sicko on her own but he really wished he could just lay down somewhere quiet. He wouldn't be in any ones way but right now all he wanted was to curl up in a ball and sleep. Under a desk would be fine. Hell at this stage he would be happy to sleep in the front yard under the tree he once hated. His chest hurt and was stinging whenever he moved and …. Oh now wasn't the time to list it all. Just get yourself moving McGee and stop feeling sorry for yourself! He could hear Gibbs voice in his head as he picked up his pace and headed around the corner hot on the trail of the near naked Commander West.

Okay this was a new development he was hearing voices in his head. This was probably not a good thing. His much longer strides had him nearly caught up with Willow, running between the piles of boxes and containers stacked on all sides, her flick of black silk catching the light.

Suddenly a blur to his side and he was slammed onto his side as Jeffrey, hands still secured behind him barreled out of a side corridor and rocketed into him. Tim thought he heard a crack and felt a sharp pain before all his concentration was directed at controlling his fall. They both tumbled to the hard ground, but even surprised McGee had the advantage. He grappled with Jeffrey and rolled on top of him pinning his shoulders down and sitting on his legs which were squirming and kicking with his larger body.

Willow ran over to Tim and kissed him soundly on the head several times.

'You wonderful, marvelous man! How delightfully useful you are.' Jeffrey squirmed and wriggled and Tim struggled to keep him under control.

'Ahhhh Willow I'm going to need some help here to keep him under control. I'm actually not feeling that great and I would hate for him to get away again before we have a chance to question him'

Willow peered into Tim's bleary eyes and noticed a new feature, pain.

'What's wrong?'

'I think he did something to my ribs when he hit and then fell on me'

Willow nodded and after a swift kick in Jeffrey's direction disappeared around the corner. Tim slowly got his breathing under control which helped with the pain in his side immensely, while still holding Jeffrey prone on the floor. Suddenly he heard a noise and turning his head he saw Willow with the forklift again.

'What are you doing with that?'

'You just watch.' She grabbed some rope off the back and quickly tied Jeffrey's feet and knees together, then looped another lot around his chest pinning his arms further behind him. Then with relish she produced a roll of industrial strength duct tape, possible the same roll that Jeffrey had used on him Tim realized with a start. Willow ripped off a long section and smothered Jeffrey's scream of indignation with it, running her hands across several times to make sure it was secure. 'Always be thorough Jeffrey, remember that.'

Tim released of his duty as a giant paper weight looked at the wriggling Jeffrey and dreaded dragging him anywhere but also knew to leave him to get help was risky too.

'Um Willow I don't think I'm up to dragging anyone anywhere.' Willow looked up at him in astonishment.

'You are tired! No silly that's what the forklifts for!' Tim turned and with a tired smile watched as Willow maneuvered the machine and picked up the heavily bound Jeffrey between the prongs.

'If you wiggle Jeffrey and fall off then this heavy machine will be unable to stop in time and I will simply run you over. You got that Jeffrey?' Willow called down to him sweetly while Jeffrey went almost rigid.

Tim found himself in the rather surreal position of being given a forklift driving lesson at some very early time of the morning, whilst bloody, dirty and barefoot in a seemingly abandoned warehouse with Commander West sitting on his lap and the bound Jeffrey out the front. It was a little tricky at first, Jeffrey's muffled shrieks alerting him to a couple of jarring turns but he definitely seemed to be getting the hang of it.

'So now what?' Tim enquired as he whipped the agile machine around another corner heading for what he hoped was the exit. 'Well I'm hoping that shape over by the loading bay door turns out to be Jeffrey's car. It looks like the one he dragged us out of. And if it is then I want to get us all back to my place so I can change and have a little chat to Jeffrey in comfort.'

'Shouldn't we phone Gibbs and well… tell everybody what's happening? I mean there is something big going down and we have to stop them getting away with it. All of them.'

'That's just it you see. Jeffrey said there were a dozen or so people involved including people on base. I need to find out who they are before I can know who to trust. Then we can tell whoever you want. What if he was working with security? If I call up and have Jeffrey arrested and he disappears before we can interrogate him? Where were they getting their Intel from? What systems were they using? Is my office bugged? They are surely, this close to the big finish of whatever they are planning going to be watching the rest of your team like hawks, once they are awake anyway. This is a pretty complex op that they have been planning for months. What if there are other people on my staff reporting back to them?'

Tim could see that the fact that someone so close to her, someone she trusted had betrayed her had cut deep. He smiled sadly at her 'Ok we get some answers and then as soon as we know its safe we call in Gibbs and the rest of the team. Agreed?'

'Agreed' Willow nodded firmly. 'Now help me load this rubbish into the car.' She stood still for a minute and smiled happily. 'Look Timothy, the suns coming up. I haven't seen the sun rise in such a long time. They both stood together for a moment, catching their breath and watched the sunrise peep over the edge of a dozen military looking warehouse storage facilities.

'You know Willow this is one hell of a first date' Tim smiled while Willow laughed and Jeffrey writhed and cursed at their feet.

'Shut up Jeffrey'

(Ok let me know what you think. Good, bad, weird? Please review as it does make me feel better. Very tired as too hot. Hottest summer in 43 years. I would cry but my eyes are too dry)


	14. Chapter 14

6.00 am

Ziva lay back into the bubbles and smiled as McGee continued to wash her hair. Her thick hair lathered up and he ran his long confident fingers through the suds and firmly massaged her scalp. Ziva smiled in bliss. The soapy bubbles ran down her smooth bare shoulders and slowly swept out to cover her bath which stretched to the horizon. Tony paddled past whistling in a canoe, complete with summer camp feather head dress and war paint with a questioning look as to why it was McGee who had his arms around Ziva and not him. Ziva just shrugged and watched as Gibbs on a distant shore panicked trying to complete his boat before the ever expanding sea of bubbles and foam swept him away. A chorus line of dancing green Ompa Loompas chanting something about Rule Twelve, passed Gibbs dozens of hand tools and glass jars of Jack Daniels.

'Aren't we in danger of being drowned by the bubbles?' Ziva asked McGee who was wrapped closely behind her. 'Oh no that wouldn't be logical'. Feeling much safer she snuggled back into his arms and he started to rinse her hair with champagne 'See smaller bubbles' he explained to her as he used his giant colorful mug to pour the champagne over her flowing hair. She opened her mouth to taste and licked her lips 'Yumm strawberry' Ziva watched as suddenly Abby wearing a huge ancient deep sea divers rig popped up from under foam and gleefully showed her the giant plug and chain she had found.

'No Abby Nooo!!!!!!'

Suddenly a giant whirlpool opened up and started sucking everyone and everything down into the giant plug hole at the bottom of Ziva's bath. Foam, Ompa Loompas, large styrofoam cups of strong coffee, red heads, movie DVD's, paper clips and even Abby's Major Mass Spec started hurtling towards the gurgling gaping hole.

'McGee hold me!'

Ziva gasped and suddenly awoke to the sound of her alarm and blinked rapidly. An ocean of champagne bubbles? McGee washing her hair? Was Tony wearing feathers? She sighed and starting preparing to go to work, the vivid dream already starting to fade from her memory. She wondered if McGee at this moment was dreaming about her whilst tucked up safe and sound in his bed a few blocks away. Then again he was with Tony so his snores had probably kept him up all night. She smiled to herself. McGee was so cute when he slept.

Abby entered her lab and flicked on her music. Something loud and with a heavy beat to brush away her blues. It was a bit creepy without the rest of the team around to visit her. She had had a strange feeling something was up all morning. It seemed to have started with the nightmare she had this morning of McGee being chased by a demon forklift. There was something about the Wicked Witch of the West in there too. Or was that more to do with dream McGee wearing long stripy socks? Or was it McGee who was covered in stripes? Thin bright red stripes? It had seemed perfectly logical this morning.

She had woken in a blind panic her heart beating a mile a minute feeling like something was wrong but now she just felt on edge. It was too early to phone the team yet but soon she would just to put her mind at ease. She cranked up her music to a level unacceptable to Gibbs and felt immediately better.

(Ok please review! Haven't heard from a few of you for a while. It is not really even a chapter but working on more sensible part and this didn't sort of fit in with what was around it. Still too cute to cut completely)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

8.00am

Tim collapsed on the Commanders soft, soft …soft….

Tim!

Argh Tim jerked awake. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He had been in the middle of a thought and then he had……

Tim!

He blinked rapidly and saw Willow looking down at him sympathetically. 'I'm sorry Tim but I just have to ask you a couple of questions and then as soon as I can you can get some sleep.'

Tim nodded and stifled a yawn while Willow sat next to him on the couch.

'Ok so what do we know? Rat face down in the basement seems pretty limited with his actual knowledge. He was used purely for the access he had to my office and security authorization. He did know where the money was to be siphoned to but couldn't get access to it. Who even knows if these others would even come through and pay Jeffrey out his cut once the job was done? He has apparently lost a few screws somewhere but was able to hold it together in public. Now your part Tim?'

'Ok well I have re established the connections for your computer and security setup here at your place and then used that to set up some trace programs on yours and Jeffrey's work computers which are already gathering information about who was using what programs and when and then they are being correlated to information about times and dates of disappearances of specific drug……..'

'Woh there Timmy! You have really done all that while I was down stairs with Jeffrey? You are good.' She smiled and winked at him. 'Well I could have told you that already but you know what I mean'. Tim blushed.

He was feeling a little distanced from reality after the strange occurrences of the evening. It all felt like a strange dream he had had. And now surrounded by normal looking soft throw pillows, books and picture frames in a normal looking lounge with bright sunlight streaming through the windows, the only thing that told him it had been real was his aching right side and the red stripling slashes across his chest.

'So where does that leave us?' Willow interrupted his meandering thoughts again.

'Well basically in a few hours I should be able to back trace where the money is coming from and where and when the transfer authorities are being registered. I have set up dozens of viruses to activate, kind of like trip wires once certain activities become active all across the Base computer network so once anything happens and it's ready to go down we will be ready.'

Willow looked thoughtful and then turned to Tim. 'How would you feel about getting a reputation?

Tim blinked and looked a little bit lost. 'A reputation for what?'

Willow smiled and leaning in ran her finger across his plump lower lip. 'You know a _reputation, _as in with the ladies'

Tim struggled a bit for words,'Umm I don't really have a reputation. At all. It's not something I really discuss. I consider it kind of personal and I'm sure woman wouldn't like to be discussed, you know behind their backs'

'What if I said in this case it would be a good thing?'

Tim still looked at her a bit blankly and she smiled again 'You really are sweet you know that? Ok what I'm thinking is that today is supposed to be my day off, which means that it's Jeffrey's day off too. So people won't be expecting me or him to be around but I'm sure they are already probably looking for you. It is after 8.00 o clock you know. I'm sure that I'm going to get a call at some stage soon just to update me on what's going on. Even if it is supposed to be my day off I have briefed my staff to always contact me if anything of importance is happening. And you missing would definitely count.'

Tim blinked startled, as he had lost track of time once he had settled himself in front of the computers and started setting his virtual bloodhounds running loose through the vast network systems, finding a way to track down what had been happening over the last six months.

Willow continued on 'So we need to find a way to discuss what we know with Gibbs and the rest of your team without alerting the rest of the base and possibly any contacts they have floating around. A missing NCIS agent is going to be cause for gossip if I know anything about the quality of scuttlebutt around here. So they are going to group a missing NCIS agent with the pharmaceuticals case and the bad guys will be suspicious, especially with Jeffrey temporarily off the scene. But if the entire Base gets the idea that we spent the night together…. Well then not only would it be the Scuttlebutt of the Year but it would actually distance you from the case. You see?' Willow leaned into him enthusiastically, her eyes flashing in her excitement.

Tim thought carefully for a moment. 'But we _did_ you know…… spend the night together. So you want people to know that? He asked for clarification, his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes considering.

Willow nodded 'Well you wouldn't have to actually say much. I'm sure people will assume most of it. Your people you can tell them whatever you want. You don't have to tell them we did sleep together, just that we were using it as a bit of a foil for what we were really up to. I don't mind Timothy really I don't.

Actually the advantage is probably mine as people will think I'm cradle snatching the hot young NCIS agent who was gone all night, while you get stuck with the whole Wicked Witch of the West thing.' She smiled a little sadly and felt a bit depressed that soon her little adventure would probably be over and she would have to share Tim with the rest of world. Too soon she would be back behind a desk, with someone scowling at her.

Tim smiled mischeviously up at her as he remembered some of the more pleasant aspects of the evening with Willow. 'So we just play up on what people are already thinking for a while until we can get everything set up to catch these guys?'

Willow brightened as she realized that Tim didn't feel ashamed at having slept with her, or more precisely letting lots of other people think that they had slept together.

'Exactly. We just need to find a way to spread the word as quickly and scandalously as possible. We might even be able to have a little fun with it. I promise I will be very complementary to you. How do you feel about being discovered in my robe?'

(Ok come on now people review. Is it boring? Does it explain anything? Do you care to keep reading? The next chapter should be fun. This chapter if you have been keeping track then merges into Chapter 10, where Gibbs and co turn up at the house to find McGee there. Feel free to re read that chapter if you like)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

9.00am

Commander West's House

Tim felt terrible, and it was more than his ribs giving him trouble. He took a deep breath and heard Willow calling him into lounge. The relief that washed over Tim when he saw his team for the first time in what had been a very long night was immediate. He didn't think he had ever been so glad to see Tony's grinning face. The way Tony leapt to his feet, immediately washed away any concerns that he had quietly nursed in the long dark painful night that they hadn't even noticed he was gone in order to worry about him.

McGee shuffled his feet a bit nervously and waived. What the hell could he say? Its great to see you guys as for a moment there last night I thought I would never see you again? Bet you never thought I would be a Toy Boy? Guess what Tony? I had sex last night, twice actually! We have a guy tied up in the basement and I think he cracked my rib when he tackled me in the warehouse, while you were all sleeping? I now know how to drive a forklift?

He settled on a nonchalant 'ah Hi guys. I was just making some coffee. Would you like some?' He kicked himself for saying something so ridiculous but it could have been worse so he shut his mouth and watched what was going to unfold.

Ziva looked like she wanted to pounce on him, kiss him and then scold him into some sort of submission. She was fascinated by the silk robe and seemed to want to stroke it for some reason so Tim supposed Willows declaration that he should wear it was correct.

All of Tim's bravado disappeared in a flash like water on a hot grill once Gibbs was on the scene and in his face. He wanted desperately to tell Gibbs that he hadn't wasted the night, that he would have called if he could, that he wasn't even sure how he got locked out of the house in the first place, that he really did fix the Commanders security system, that he had been hurt but tried to be a brave agent like he thought Gibbs would want… that…..that….

It all tumbled around in his head and he couldn't get the words right. So tired. Perhaps if he hinted Gibbs would simply guess in that amazing way of his and ……his mental gears jammed on the fact that no matter how he protested his innocence he had in reality done exactly what Gibbs was furious about.

He had slept with the Commander and if he hadn't he might have been returned safe and sound back to the house. He tried to calm himself with the fact that they wouldn't have been jumped by Jeffrey though if he had been returned and they wouldn't have the information that should bring the bad guys to justice. It didn't seem to help.

The words tumbled out as he backed up against the wall, gripping tight to the neck of the robe to keep it closed against prying eyes 'I'm sorry Boss I thought she called! I was up late working on her……her……. security system and then I, I …… fell asleep on her couch'

His voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears and Oh God he was back stuttering again. Luckily the reality of the scene seemed to depend on him being a bit embarrassed at 'being caught out' as he wouldn't have been able to pull anything else off.

He could feel himself flushing pink from head to foot and it had more to do with the shame of deliberately withholding information from Gibbs than the way Ziva was trying to lean back and look up his robe.

Tim knew he sounded pathetic and he knew that Gibbs _knew_ that he was lying which made it worse. Gibbs's blue eyes stared into Tim, looking for the answer to this debacle. He looked to Willow over Gibbs shoulder pleading to be able to tell him and she firmly held his gaze and flicked her eyes towards the two MP's.

He had to trust her. She was the one that had been able to get him out of that room. She had risked herself and her dignity and pride to try and keep him safe from harm. She had said it wouldn't be for long.

When Tim turned his attention back to Gibbs he seemed even more enraged than he had a moment earlier when he had stepped into Tim's personal space.

Tim tried again hoping that if he kept speaking that the right words would appear in the right order to make the whole situation disappear. 'I couldn't really leave you see Boss, I…….. _(was tied to a pillar and beaten and I was worried that the Commander would get hurt)…_ I didn't have any clothes to wear _(Well not at first but they are totally ruined now and covered in blood, MY blood and dirt and oil from the forklift)_……. not that she held me here against my will or anything _( I did actually have sex with her)_ but I just thought she had called you….. _(Ok that is a lie but he already thinks the whole thing is a lie)_ and I was doing work honest, not on the interview requests but I was working_…(on trying to catch these guys and I swear as soon as I know that no one suspects us of finding out about the drop going on today I will tell you everything I know)' _

When Gibbs had bundled the rest of the team out the door after Willow had insisted that he stay with her for a while longer he sagged and felt hollow. Willow waited until they had left then sighed and stepped in front of Tim, her wrists rested lightly on his chest while her hands scrunched in the edge of the silk robe. The robe pulled open slightly revealing the multitude of thin red lash marks covering his chest. She wanted to pull him close and hold him tight but she was sure his cracked ribs would probably protest so she hugged him gently.  
'Are you alright?' Tim nodded  
'I still think we should have told them'  
'Soon Timothy, soon. I promise. Do you think they all brought it?' Willow had gently soothed him, insisting again to his doubting mind that the job was practically done. With the two MP's witnessing the dramatic little showdown the rumor mill would be working overtime and as soon as they got back to base he could pull Gibbs aside and explain.

Tim nodded and with renewed determination he grabbed his clothes that Tony had brought and headed to the bathroom to gratefully get changed. The sooner he could get dressed and out of here the sooner he could explain and get rid of this roiling feeling in his stomach.

9.45am

Central Command

Willow felt marvelous. Better than that. She felt spectacular. As she readied herself to step out of the base elevator to continue her performance as the Wicked Witch of the West aka The Cradle Snatcher she smiled. She was going to have fun with this.

This morning before Gibbs and his team had arrived she had dressed carefully, choosing an outfit she hadn't worn in years. Her fitted scarlet suit. She had brushed her thick chestnut hair out and left it falling down. It accomplished two things. You couldn't see the bruises that Jeffrey had left on her neck, man handling her out of the car that morning and she doubted anyone on her current staff had ever seen her with her hair down. She thought that the matching red snakeskin stilettos would probably be a bit much but today she was going all out. After a quick look in the mirror she even flicked a button undone on her blouse letting the neckline plunge even lower than she considered decent. She smirked, well it really was all for poor Tim as the better she turned out the less traumatic it might be for people to consider them having slept together. Yes she was doing this all for him really. She had sprayed herself with her best perfume, a rich oriental scent few could pull off with class (she considered herself one of the lucky) checked that her silk underwear was giving her the right silhouette and with the addition of makeup and jewelry she was ready.

Yes she was going to be every inch the woman in red today. Lieutenant Douglas had phoned her as soon as Gibbs had left his office to give her the heads up. It had been all they had needed. Tim had had a quick shower, she had wrapped his bruised ribs in a firm field dressing, treated his numerous cuts and had stepped into her now slightly battered silk robe. He had been sweeping up the remains of the glass in the kitchen when she had called him into the lounge.

For too long now she had been stuck behind a desk. She had forgotten what it was like to be out in the field. This was why she had joined the military. Excitement, danger, intrigue, pain, betrayal, sex, duct tape, kisses, handcuffs, dragging resisting men into cars this glorious morning had provided it all to her. Other woman could Ohh and Ahh over arranging their Martha Stewart style High Teas but she was busting for a real down and dirty fight. The tussle with Jeffrey and in a way Tim too had simply given her a taste of what she was really after. She could feel the adrenaline surging through her until it felt like her finger nails were going to burst into flames. Her eyes glowed, her heart rate was up, her fingers itched to take up arms and she felt as sexy as hell.

Sexy. That reminded her of her companion and she turned to Timothy who was standing behind her next to a rather stunned young woman. Willow was surprised to note that it wasn't her own transformation which seemed to be holding her attention but rather she couldn't take her eyes off Timothy. Willow smiled, well it seemed he had more admirers than he realized.

She decided to start as she intended on continuing and purred to Tim, 'Well Timothy look at you! All flash with your clothes on!'

Tim smiled and hitched up the edge of his trousers 'Look I even have socks.'

'Well good for you. Shirt, pants, shoes _and _socks. What ever will I do with you?' Willow was feeling playful.

Tim found himself appreciating simple things like warm socks and comfortable shoes. He drifted off, musing on the events of the evening completely forgetting about having an audience himself. 'This would have to be the first time since yesterday afternoon that we have _both_ been dressed at the same time'

This comment seemed to catch the other occupant's attention and she turned mouth open towards Commander West.

'Love the _Red_ suit.' Tim was thinking of the previous night when Willow had laughed about being defenseless Little Red Riding Hood to his Big Bad Wolf.

'I thought you would like it. Your suits very smart too by the way. What it is? '

'Armani, it's a wool and silk blend.'

'Umm _wool_. I like wool.' Willow smiled thinking of how Timothy had been the proverbial wolf in sleeps clothing or should that be in Armani clothing?

'Yes wool, such a handy fiber. It's so fire retardant' Timothy smiled across at her and she remembered how she had whispered to him in the night of how his touch burned her.

'Ready to face Grandmas house, Timothy?'

Bing!

The elevator doors slide open and with a heated glance Commander West strode forth out of the elevator braced to bring forth some wanton destruction upon some certain interlopers.

Tim significantly less enthusiastically followed after her, smothering a yawn. Suddenly the elevators now lone occupant whipped out her hand and stopped the doors closing.

'Excuse me are you the missing NCIS agent Timothy McGee?'

Tim stopped and blinked then turned to her. 'You know who I am?'

'Oh yes your famous. Well around here anyway. Everyone has been searching high and low for you. You even have a bounty on your head if you were found and turned into the Purchasing Department before Legal got there hands on you. So you _are_ found now, your not lost still are you?' She looked a bit hopeful but Tim smiled and shook his head 'Nope sorry I'm all safe and sound. And found.' He screwed up his brow, wondering it that made as much sense in his head as when he had said it.

'On more thing, can I ask who found you?'

'Commander West here'. Tim nodded in her direction where she was standing a short distance away with a quizzical expression on her face.

'Oh okay then I will let everyone know that they can call off the search'. She seemed a little disappointed and she let the doors close and whisk her off to another floor.

'It looks like your famous, Timothy'

'Well actually I am famous. Very big in Germany and Australia at the moment'

The Commander looked at him to see if he was teasing her and Tim smiled 'I will explain later'.

Tim fell into step behind the Commander, happy to let her take the lead in this charade. He could feel a dozen different people staring at her and then at him as they made their way across the open floor. Suddenly a man who had been hurrying across the floor with his head down glancing at a large pile of reports suddenly ground to a halt in front of them openly staring at the Commander.

'Lieutenant Douglas, how are we this morning?' Willow smiled sensuously and tried to think dirty thoughts with her eyes.

'Ahhhhhhhh' The Lieutenant stopped and then tried again as the woman he had worked with for several years evaporated before his eyes into some sort of …… vamp?

'Umm I thought you were going to take today off?' Douglas struggled for coherent thought as her sharp eyes seemed to pin him struggling like prey to the floor.

'I thought I would come and see if there is anything interesting going on in my absence, Douglas'. He felt himself break into a sweat and remembered now why she had been called the Wicked Witch of the West. He was sure he was going to melt into a puddle of perspiration any minute if she kept looking at him like that.

'There isn't anything unusual…..' he kicked himself and tried to recover 'except for well….. the NCIS investigation and the missing agent I told you about this morning.'

'Ahh yes well he has been found. In fact he was never really missing. He was with me the _entire_ night.' Willows voice rich and true rang through the busy foyer and Tim could swear he could have heard a pin drop.

'How are you Douglas? You don't quite look yourself?' Douglas glanced over her shoulder at the tall young man standing behind her who was wearing a rather sheepish lopsided grin on his face. Even fully dressed it was clear that he was the missing NCIS agent that all the fuss had been about.

Willow continued her voice carrying across the room, her smile wide as she flashed her teeth. 'Well I'm feeling marvelous. Do you know why I'm feeling so wonderful Douglas? Ummm Would you like to hazard a guess?'

Douglas was on slippery footing here and he knew it. It seemed she was almost baiting him to say that she had not just spent the night with the Agent McGee but had slept with him too. That couldn't be right could it? He stuck to a very articulate 'Uuummmmmmm'

"Well the reason I'm feeling so wonderful is Agent McGee here has been able to do what no man on this _entire_ base has been able to do for over _six months_!'

There was an actual perceptible gasp in the room at this declaration.

'Any guesses Douglas? Hum? No? Well I must say he is a genius but he was still able to………………FIX MY BLOODY COMPUTER SYSTEM AND ALARM THAT HAS SUPPOSEDLY HAD EVERY SPECILIST KNOWN TO MAN LOOK AT IT! Willow raised her voice and poked Douglas firmly in the chest, leaning her considerable chest into him.

'He' Willow pointed at Tim 'is an NCIS Field Agent. An investigator. Yet in a few short hours he was able to fix the supposedly unfixable. How do you think that makes me feel? Has this been some colossal joke on my behalf?'

Douglas wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. 'No Maam. I'm … I'm not sure what has happened…'

'Never mind Douglas I will speak to you regarding this later. We will be up in my office having a private meeting and I don't want to be disturbed. Oh and order us breakfast. Three of everything they have on the menu. We are both starving and we never did get to eat anything last night.' She turned and grabbed hold of the rather stunned looking Tim and strode into her office and slammed the door.

'There that ought to do it. I don't think I could have made it any clearer. Give it a minute and then you can go get Gibbs in here and we can get started' Willow leaned back against the door her eyes bright and her mouth smiling. Tim tilted an inquiring head at the display outside 'Well I thought reputation be damned.'

Tim beamed, and with a quick grateful kiss on her cheek he started to head for the door.

(Ok people review. What do you think? Is it coming together, silly, spelling mistakes. (I'm sure there are a few of those!) I will take anything at this stage. Next up Gibbs and the unveiling of the evening)


	17. Chapter 17

Base Command

Tony was wondering what the hell was going on. He had been waiting for a chance to catch McGee on his own so he could apologize to him but it seemed the Commander wouldn't leave his side and now there was this undercurrent of …. Something. Tony personally couldn't believe that McGee had really slept with the Commander until he heard it coming from his own mouth. And even then he didn't think he would believe it. He knew that the 'something' was bothering Gibbs too.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew something was up. The fact that he didn't know what the 'something' was bothered him. It was his gut telling him but it was also his head too. McGee would always phone in with a reason for his absence in case they would worry about him, even if he had been spending the night with someone like the Commander. He just wasn't that sort of man.

But it was more than that.

It had been something in McGee's eyes, as if he wanted to tell him something but couldn't. Gibbs had been too angry at the time to question him further but when he looked back at the strange scene in the Commanders living room it seemed false, staged somehow.

And it hadn't been just his eyes that seemed to be saying something different to his mouth. McGee when Gibbs really thought about it looked exhausted, there were tired strain lines around his eyes and his voice had that cracking edge it got when he was really tired. They had worked enough late night cases together and Gibbs had learnt to judge how hard to push his team by being observant and knowing when enough was enough. McGee when Gibbs really considered it looked like enough had been enough several hours earlier.

He moved differently too. There was something defensive about his stance, the way he held his arms up and over his chest as if to protect it? Did he expect Gibbs to hit him? Well maybe a head slap but why cover his chest like that?

And appearing in a bathrobe, surely there could have been something more appropriate for him to wear? McGee was hiding something and it wasn't that he had apparently slept with the Commander. The Base, as Gibbs predicted was surging in a rising flooding tide of scandalized scuttlebutt concerning the sudden appearance of the now famous McGee at the Commanders house and their subsequent arrival at work together.

Gibbs tried to work the logic through until the end. McGee was a terrible liar but McGee also knew that he was. So by even attempting it, to Gibbs himself no less then it was obviously something that was important to McGee. Something that he saw as his duty. McGee wouldn't attempt to lie to Gibbs if it was just his reputation or personal embarrassment on the line as McGee would know Gibbs would eventually find out anyway and if he had lied about it then that would make it worse. So McGee was a moral man, something important enough …. Something that was his duty to…. The case! McGee knew something about the case and for whatever reason could not reveal it to Gibbs when they had meet up at the house. Why? The MP's? Maybe someone had a hold over something or someone of the Commanders? Maybe she was in on it? That could be why she didn't want to let McGee go with them. Why she hadn't phoned Gibbs the way she should of. That could be why she was still with him now. She could be using something as a hold over him!

Damn! Gibbs swore and berated himself for letting his temper get in the way of what seemed so obvious now. What had he been thinking? That McGee had spent the entire night having sex with the Commander? Timothy McGee? He could have been in real trouble and Gibbs had simply walked away from him.

Gibbs got up and with a fiery eyed glance at Ziva and Tony stalked towards the Commanders office.

'Where are we going Boss?' Tony enquired after a quick glance at Ziva as they strode along behind him.

'To find out exactly what is going on around here!'

Gibbs rounded the corner and the three of them practically stormed the Commanders office. Gibbs ripped open the door, stepped in and practically collided with McGee who seemed to be on his way out of the door. At this abrupt halt Tony and Ziva did collide into the back of Gibbs and all four of them stood staring at each other in the middle of the Commanders office.

McGee was the first to find his voice 'Boss I was just about to come and get you.. .'

Gibbs cut him off 'Tell me what the hell is going on NOW!'

McGee smiled amazed 'How did you know something was up?'

'Never mind that. Just tell me that you're ok and then explain to me what the hell really went on last night. And just what she has to do with it.' Gibbs glared at the Commander who was coolly standing beside her desk.

Tony and Ziva took a step back from Gibbs to give him some room and Tony turned and shut the door.

'Um well where do I start'. Tim was ecstatic that he could finally get to tell his team, his friends what had been going over the last ten hours. His head was awhirl about where to start, about what to say and what _not_ to say.

'How about you start with this.' The Commander walked over to Tim and started working off his tie and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Tony's jaw dropped and Ziva angrily took a step forward. Gibbs held both of them back and waited to see what the Commander showed them. Willow pulled open Tim's shirt and then stepped away so they could see the dozens of thin angry painful red welts all over his chest and the tight white bandage around his lower ribs.

'While you were all tucked up safe and sound in your beds last night, Agent McGee here was jumped, beaten, knocked unconscious, tied to a pillar and tortured. I was able to assist him in escaping and then we both apprehended the man responsible. That did result in a further injury to Agent McGee's ribs. We have interrogated this man, who happens to be my Personal Assistant Jeffrey Wallace. I believe you may have already had the pleasure of meeting him yesterday?'

The Commander continued on smoothly wanting to save Timothy the embarrassment of detailing what had happened between them earlier in the evening and get to the crux of the situation as quickly as possible.

'Jeffrey it appears has been using his access to me over the last several months to get information and access to this group that have been smuggling drugs off base. Agent McGee has been able to use the information we have gained to set up tracking programs to alert us of their activities. We believe there is a final large drop including large sums of money being transferred later this afternoon. Once this is complete the group will go their separate ways and any opportunity to discover who they are and apprehend them will be lost.'

'Anything to add to this Agent McGee?'

'Ummmm no not really. I think that is all of the most important information relevant to the case, Commander' Willow smiled at the return to the use of her title. Timothy really did know how to play this game well when he needed to.

The two of them turned to face Gibbs, Tony and Ziva who seemed to be in various states of consideration at this startling information.

'So what was the point of this, so called thing between the two of you.' Gibbs was blunt and wanted to make sure he understood everything that was going on

'Agent Gibbs, what is the entire base currently talking about?'

'About you two' Tony interrupted his wide eyes still on the rapidly disappearing marks on McGee's chest as he did up his shirt.

The Commander continued with an irritated glance at Tony 'Yes so what are they NOT talking about?'

'About the pharmaceuticals case' This was from Ziva, her eyes hard as she assessed the Commander.

'Exactly, yesterday it was all anyone could talk about and now nobody cares. Certainly not enough to wonder at where Jeffrey is or what NCIS is going to do next.'

Gibbs nodded firmly. It wasn't what he would have done but it was roughly effective.

'So how much time do we have and what details have you got. I want to know all of it this time.' Gibbs dragged a chair out and sat on it indicating for the others to do the same.

Tony took a chair and sat down quickly. What was he supposed to say? His head whirled and it had little to do with the case. The information washed around him while he stared down ashamed at his fingers. Probie had been tortured! The Commanders words surged through his head. _'While you were all tucked up safe and sound in your beds last night, Agent McGee here was jumped, beaten, knocked unconscious, tied to a pillar and tortured'_

Tony couldn't even look at McGee. He had gone to bed and had laughingly fallen asleep while his friend had been hurt! How do you apologize for something like that? How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't meant for it to get this out of hand but if he hadn't been intent on yet another bit of mischief with McGee as the victim this never would have happened.

Gibbs kicked the side of Tony's chair whilst still talking to the Commander. Anyone else might have taken at a mistaken movement, a slip of the foot. But Tony knew better and received the message to concentrate on the case loud and clear. He would have to consider how to apologize later.

At the sudden knock on the door, everyone turned quickly prepared after this latest bit of information to be burst in on by ….. well potentially anybody.

The Commander raised her hand for silence and then called 'Who is it?'

Lieutenant Douglas stuck his head around the door 'I was just bringing up the breakfast you requested Commander…. His voice trailed off as he saw the entire Washington NCIS team in her office.

'Thank you Douglas. As I said I will be conducting a private meeting and I don't want to be disturbed. Just put the food on the coffee table please'

Douglas stepped through the door followed closely behind by another man each bearing a large tray piled high with plates of food and several large carafes of juice. He placed them all on the coffee table in front of the couch running down the side of the Commanders office and then left.

It was at this stage that McGee checked out of the conversation busily going on around him. The Commander could explain what they knew and ………

Food!

Food Food Food food food food food food food food food foodfoodfoodfoodfood

Toast, eggs cooked in every conceivable manner, muffins, strawberries, cereal, yogurt, mushrooms, bacon, hash browns, sausages, wedges of fresh orange, glazed Danishes, jam, croissants, slices of watermelon, omelets, cooked ham steaks, grilled tomato's………

So much of everything he could possibly think of!

Tim could smell it and his mouth watered. His stomach growled loudly and without even meaning too he walked towards the couch and sat down in front of the coffee table staring at all the glorious food.

The Commander broke off her conversation with Gibbs, Tony and Ziva and smiled. 'You will have to excuse Agent McGee, it has been a very busy evening and I don't believe he has had anything to eat in quite some time.'

She called over softly to him 'Timothy I will take care of this for now. You go ahead and have something to eat'.

Gibbs ears pricked up at the soft tone she used and the use of his first name but decided they had obviously gone through a lot together and perhaps that could excuse it.

Tim barely nodded and just stared wondering where to start. He knew that if he did what he wanted to and just stuff his face he would make himself sick so he would need to proceed with caution.

He decided to start with the hot food and he carefully with trembling hands laid out a napkin across his lap and pulled over a plate of toast, eggs, crispy fried bacon, grilled tomato's, hash browns and sausages.

His hand shook as he lifted his first fork full of food to his mouth. Slowly, carefully now he reminded himself.

Bliss! His mouth was filled with warm savory salty sweetness. Bacon! Oh how he loved bacon. It was so … so….. bacony.

So much for being described by the New York Times as a wordsmith!

He chewed carefully and then piled up his fork carefully for the next bite. He carefully proceeded through the entire plate and moved onto another one oblivious to the drama developing across from him.

Ziva quietly seethed. She watched as McGee savored his food with trembling hands. All this time he had been hurt! Her eyes were full of the sight of McGee's damaged chest and pained eyes and she knew what he had not said.

That he had been afraid.

That he had been hurt and none of them had been there to help him.

That he was tired and in pain.

And that none of them had been there to help him.

That he wouldn't have been hurt if Tony hadn't picked on him. Like they always picked on him.

The sight of her friend being so grateful just for some food seemed to anger her almost beyond reason. She sat and heard the Commanders words ran through her head _'While you were all tucked up safe and sound in your beds last night, Agent McGee here was jumped, beaten, knocked unconscious, tied to a pillar and tortured'_

How could this have happened? How could SHE have let this happen! Ziva turned and watched the Commander who was working her way through what action had already been taken and how she thought they could continue. How dare she! She sits there unharmed, McGee undoubtedly having protected her in some way, claiming the glory that the information McGee had uncovered brought her. She had used him and even now while he was recovering she was telling him what to do! The entire base and possibly by now the entire Navy now thought that they had slept together! Gentle McGee's reputation and possibly his career to go with it was being ruined by this malicious, vicious old woman!

Ziva could feel the anger rising up in her chest choking her. She got to her feet without realizing it.

The Commander stopped talking, watching to see what Ziva was going to do. She could see the look in her eye and stood to meet it. She could feel the anger being directed at her and felt her own passion rising again. At last!

The Commander took in a deep breath and felt her adrenaline surge again. She should really talk her way into calming this Ziva woman down.

But she didn't want to

She should ask Gibbs to control his agents better

But she didn't want to.

Gibbs and Tony watched as the two women stepped away from their chairs and faced each other.

'Uhhh Gibbs?' Tony was waiting for Gibbs to step in and bring the growing confrontation to a rapid halt.

Gibbs though was eying up and assessing the two women. Ziva's skills he knew about. She was mad but she had learnt control, to a point. Perhaps it would be good for her to blow off some steam. He could see she was frustrated that the Commander hadn't found a way to tell them earlier, to find a way to have gotten the information without McGee getting hurt.

The Commander had military training and from what he remembered about her reputation of old she had been considered quite fierce. But still she was considerably older and may underestimate Zivas abilities.

It was then that Gibbs saw it. The anticipatory flash in the Commanders eyes and he smiled. She wanted to fight! She wanted someone she could thrash out her own frustrations on.

Well then who was he to get in the way? He stepped aside to give the ladies some room and pulled Tony with him.

'Ahhh Boss? Shouldn't we be doing something here?'

'We are doing something DiNozzo. We are staying out of the way'

At that comment, Ziva released from her federal duty lunged at the Commander. The two women grappled at each other, each wrestling for a better hold in order to flip the other to the floor. The Commander reached out and tripped Ziva and Gibbs smiled. She was willing to play dirty. Maybe the match wouldn't be as one sided as he thought. He was going to enjoy this. It wasn't often he got to watch two women fighting. He wondered how long it would take one of them to go for the hair. Women always went for the hair.

The Commander cried out as Ziva's nails raked down her cheek. She kicked off her heels and kicked out, catching Ziva in the stomach. Ziva snarled and twisted out of the Commander grip, rolled to the side grabbing the Commanders arm and twisting. The Commander cried out again. She reached out her free arm and hooked it around Ziva's ankles and dragged Ziva back down to the floor. Ziva momentarily lost her hold of the Commanders arm as she fell. It was all the Commander needed. She grabbed hold of a fistful of Ziva's thick hair and pulled, snapping her head back. She threw herself over Ziva and tried to get her hands around her throat.

'Are you done yet?' She gasped as trickle of blood ran down her cheek and she continued to yank on Ziva hair.

'No!' Ziva grabbed her own fistful of the Commanders thick hair and pulled hard, eliciting a small shriek. The two combatants clawed at each other, Ziva ripping loose some buttons on the Commanders shirt, while the Commander managed a matching scratch down Ziva's face.

Gibbs smirked, Yup the Commander was going old school.

Tony was hopping from one foot to the other trying to get out of the way of the rolling shrieking pair. What should he do? Ziva often threatened him with stationary so maybe he should get rid of any paper clips? What about a stapler? That could do some damage in the right hands surely. He kicked the Commanders snakeskin stilettos out of the way in case in their rage one of them decided to those as a weapon.

There was a banging on the door, someone was asking if everything was all right. Tony stuck his head around the door and assured them it was fine. They were watching a DVD of two potential suspects involved in a local bar fight which required the sound to be up loud and it would be finished soon. He shut the door firmly, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for that massive lie.

Tony jumped again, trying to move out of the way of the flailing arms and legs of the two women on the floor. Wow who would have thought Ziva would be fighting with Commander West over McGee? He wished McGee could see this. He looked up to see why Probie wasn't over here trying to dutifully break up this fight that seemed to be on his behalf and saw McGee, his fourth empty plate of food pushed aside fast asleep on the couch. His head was lolled back and he looked to be sleeping as peacefully as a baby. He was completely silent in a way that showed he wasn't just asleep but he was completely out of it.

'McGee!' Tony called to him as he stepped further out of harms way as the women kicked and wriggled and swore. No answer. Tony wondered if he should get out his phone and record some of this for McGee later when he was more awake. Would Gibbs kill him? Would McGee kill him for not doing it?

'McGee!' Tony tried again. It was no good. McGee was in that exhausted state that meant that Tony could superglue any part of his anatomy to anything without him even knowing. Tony turned away deciding to follow Gibbs example and simply watch. At least that way he could relay what happened in detail later. He joined Gibbs leaning against the far wall, and tried to look as nonchalant.

So who do you think is going to win?

Gibbs laughed 'Ziva of course'

'So why are you……..'

'The Commander was quite happy to have a fight and because it is with another woman she won't feel the need to hold back any punches.'

'Ahhhh' Tony said still not understanding any of this.

Ziva had dragged the Commander across the carpet, when the Commander kicked loose one foot and kicked Ziva hard this time in the ribs. The Commander bucked again, twisted and on her knees launched herself at Ziva. The two women faced each other, drawing deep breaths, eyes alight. The Commander drew back her hand and slapped Ziva hard across the face, snapping her head to the side. Ziva recovered and turned to look at the Commander, who calmly waited for Ziva's response.

Ziva smiled as she recognized a fellow kindred spirit and drew her hand back and slapped the Commander hard across the cheek. Her head snapped to the side and as she recovered she laughed.

'Are we done yet?' she asked Ziva who was still kneeling across from her.

'Yes I think so' Ziva stood to her feet and helped the Commander up. They stood together brushing themselves down, tucking in their shirts, tidying up their hair and smiling at each other.

Tony stared. Women, who could figure them out?

Gibbs just smiled and turned to the two of them. 'Well now that we have that out of the way can we continue to get this case closed so we can go home?'

Timothy McGee slept on.

(Come on people you have to let me know what you think of that!! My longest chapter, my first fight, bringing the team back together. Review!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

Ok so here we are at the final chapter. Sorry for making you wait. I have been off writing angsty McGee porn (who knew?) and moving my stuff onto a new site NFA Community (NCIS Fanfic Addition) but here it is and I hope you like it. Let me know.

Timothy McGee slept on.

At one stage early on Commander West had broken off what she had been saying and went over to Tim, gently tipping him over onto the couch so he lay sprawled out in a more comfortable position. She slipped off his shoes, and spread out a light blanket over him. It was as she lifted his head slightly to place a pillow under it that he seemed to almost wake and smiled in his sleep 'Willow' he mumbled before abandoning himself to the soothing healing darkness once more. She smiled and placed a quick affectionate kiss on his forehead to the astonishment of those in the room.

And so it was that much of the work conducted over the next few hours out of the Commanders office was done with a large NCIS agent fast asleep on her couch.

He slept on through briefings with several trusted advisors. He slept on through several small discrete teams of NCIS agents being deployed at sites around the base. He slept on through Jeffrey being removed from the Commanders basement confinement and formally arrested. He slept on through surveillance cameras being re directed and several base employees being followed about their activities.

Gibbs in a brief moment of respite watched his slumbering junior agent and quietly wondered exactly what had gone on between the Commander and Timothy McGee. Watching him sleep as he had done a thousand times before it seemed unlikely. With his full lipped, boyish features innocence seemed to radiate out in a protective aura around him. Then McGee had smiled quietly to himself in his sleep and suddenly there was little doubt that it was definitely a man and not a boy sprawled out on the Commanders couch. To Gibbs it was fairly clear that McGee was either having a rather racy dream or he was beginning to come around after a couple of hours solid slumbering.

'I really should wake him now. He wouldn't want to miss the most exciting part especially after the price he paid for the information. Besides we are going to need him for the next bit.' The Commander stood up from her chair and made a move towards McGee but Ziva beat her to it.

The Commander smiled. She liked Ziva. She was strong, intelligent, decisive not to mention beautiful. She could understand now why Tim hadn't even blinked at some of her own forceful ways. If he worked with a woman like Ziva all day he would be accustomed to it. Willow watched as Ziva hurried over to Tim and thought about how quickly Ziva had angered in the sight of Tim's pain. How she had become so frustrated so quickly at the thought of being left out of a situation that had resulted in him being hurt. She smiled to herself as she wondered if there wasn't something going on between them. Something that even dear Timothy didn't even realize.

Ziva knelt gracefully to the floor and gently shook McGee's shoulder. "McGee it is time to get up now'

McGee smiled, gently inhaled and with his eyes still closed sighed 'Ziva'

Ziva blinked and waited a moment for McGee to continue. When he didn't she realized that he was still mostly asleep. She smiled realizing that he seemed to know the way she smelt. She considered her own thoughts on McGee's delicious smell from earlier that morning. At least she wasn't the only one who was thinking it. Perhaps they all had been spending a little bit too much time together. Then why wasn't she drifting off in rhapsodies about the way Tony smelled? Or Gibbs?

She turned and gave Tony a quick smirk before leaning in close and started whispering something breathily into McGee's ear.

'Ummmmm, snaggilyy morrrnngggg ffunn……' McGee's smile grew wider as he mumbled something incoherently to Ziva before his eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped 'Ziva'.

McGee sat up suddenly, so suddenly he clutched at his ribs and his head simultaneously and grimaced while blinking groggily around the room.

Tony laughed. 'What on earth did you say to him to get him awake so quickly?'

Ziva just smiled suggestively 'You will never know Tony' She gave McGee a quick peek on the cheek and smiled at him' Good morning sleepy head. It is time for you to get up and help catch the bad guys now. We have all been watching you sleep for far too long.'

McGee was watching Ziva in startled apprehension as his pleasant dream from earlier had coagulated into Ziva whispering naughty things in his ear. Oh my God had she heard what he thought he had said back to her? Had he said something or was that just in his head? He watched her and as she showed no signs of shock, disgust or hilarity decided she hadn't.

His gaze broadened to encompass the whole room including the Commander and the rest of his team watching him.

'Arhh Good morning?'

'Actually McGee it is good afternoon. You have been asleep for a few hours but it looked like you needed it.' Gibbs was glad to see a sense of alertness had already returned to McGee's eyes, although whether that was due to the aftershocks of whatever Ziva had said to him or really being refreshed from his sleep Gibbs wasn't sure. It didn't really matter really as long as he was back to firing on all cylinders.

'Afternoon? I haven't missed it have I?' McGee suddenly felt panicky and stood up quickly from the couch, stepping away from the coffee table where his breakfast meal had been cleared away hours earlier.

'Don't panic. No of course you haven't. That's why we woke you. We need you up and ready.' The Commander soothed and McGee relaxed, taking the chance to rub the sleep from his eyes. 'Are you sure you're ok? The Commanders question resulted in everyone turning and appraising him.

McGee considered for a moment. He was dressed in his own clothes, with his friends and team mates, safe from immediate harm. He had had at least some decent sleep and what felt like several plates of food. His ribs ached slightly while the welts on his chest stung but nothing debilitating. While he had felt better he had until recently felt considerably worse.

He smiled 'Lets do this'

Gibbs laughed while Tony and the others surged towards McGee bundling him out the door of the Commanders office.

'Everything is waiting for us in the Central Command Surveillance Room. It's not quite your MTAC but it's the closest we've got and I think it will do' Commander West strode confidently down the hallway with the rest trailing along behind her.

Tony suddenly grabbed McGee's arm and dragged him to a standstill in the hallway. 'McGee, look before we do this, before time gets away from me again I just want to say one thing' McGee was impatient wanting to see what his programs had uncovered and ..

'McGee! Tim, please I'm trying to say something important.' McGee turned at Tony's use of his first name and looked at him. 'I'm listening'

'Ah well I know Gibbs says that to apologize is a sign of weakness but I have to say to say it.' Tony took a deep breath. 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'

Tim thought about this for an instant and came up blank 'Sorry for what?' His brow furrowed in consideration.' I was the one who withheld information from you guys. I should have tried harder to phone you earlier….'

'Sorry for what? Sorry for What? You don't even know? I have been here feeling terrible, despicable all morning. And now you don't even have the decency to remember what I'm apologizing for?' Tony was starting to waive his arms about, all his tortured thoughts of the morning building into frustration.

'First you disappear, then your back and you're ok but acting weird and then you're not ok. You were hurt during the night and you wouldn't have been if it wasn't for me.'

'Ohhhh' Tim realized what Tony was trying to say 'The door'

'Yes the door. I tricked you outside and then shut the door. It was silly. I opened it ten minutes later so you could come in but apparently you were already gone by then. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It was a silly mean thing to do to a friend.' Tony bowed his head a bit and looked contrite, which was spoiled by him peeping up through his eye lashes to see if McGee would accept his apology.

Tim smiled and thought of the long night that he had had. Both the good and the bad.

'It's ok Tony. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. Really I do. I would appreciate it if you didn't shut me outside in the cold nearly naked again though.' He laughed and Tony relieved stepped in to give McGee a big hug and a slap on the shoulder.

'Owww Tony you're hurting me' McGee squirmed in Tony's embrace as his aching chest protested the treatment.

'DiNozzo are you touching him again?' Gibbs smirked as he walked past the two men hugging in the hallway, glad to see his team back together again with all their quirks.

'Yeah Boss. Can't seem to help myself'

'Man your worse than Abby with her hugs'

'Sorry Probie I forgot about your ribs. Oh man. Abby! You really should call her. Gibbs phoned after we found you at the Commanders house to tell her that you were ok but she doesn't know about any of the other stuff. She was so mad at you!' Tony grinned in anticipation of the call McGee would have to make.

'Great. Just great.' McGee sighed realizing he had another task before he could settle in front of his machines

'I would recommend going heavily on the being tortured part, rather than the spending the entire night in the company of the Base Commander part' Tony grinned gleefully, happy now that the status quo of McGee being in the awkward position had been re established.

'Oh Oh and when you are done there I have to tell you about The Fight! Over You!' Tony was practically hopping from one foot to the other in his excitement, his quiet contriteness now completely washed away in a sea of mental images of struggling, hair pulling snarling woman.

'A fight over me? What are you talking about DiNozzo?' McGee furrowed his brow and unintentionally pouted at Tony in his confusion, who simply continued his excited tirade.

'By the way that Commander is a piece of work. I'm glad it was all just a cover! She looks like she could eat poor little Probies like you for breakfast!'

'Is that so Agent DiNozzo?' Commander West stood sternly behind him, a small smile on her face.

'She's behind me isn't she?

Tim smiled at the Commander then at Tony 'Yup' He then stepped away leaving Tony to squirm under the Commanders intimidating gaze and picked up his treasured cell that had also been lately returned to him.

'Abby?'

McGee pulled the phone away from his ear as a screech of accusation pierced his ear drums. He pulled a deep breath and launched into a highly edited version of the nights events, not pausing to take a breath until the trail of angry words on the other end started to fade out and was replaced with 'He did _what_ to you? Are you ok Timmy really?' and finally 'Make sure Gibbs gets those dirt bags.'

'McGee! Come on. We have already sat around watching you sleep now lets get this done so we can go home!' Gibbs was waiting impatiently at the end of the hallway, along with Ziva and Tony, whom Commander West had harried along up the hallway like a sheep dog,

'Abby. Abby. Abby! I have to go. Yes I'm fine I have to go. I will call you later. Yes. No. Yes. No. What? No.' Tim sighed and was tempted just to flip the phone shut and end the call like Gibbs did but he knew that would simply cost him later. 'Abby I'm going now because I have to. I need to catch the bad guys remember and then we can all come home? I will speak to you about all this later. Bye'

McGee finally was able to join his colleagues and he settled himself in front of the central computer. Six smaller screens were arrayed in banks on the large wall allowing for multiple views of computerized information or live feeds of video footage.

'Come Timothy let loose those dogs of war of yours.' Commander West stood imperiously before the multiple linked video screens, a startling vision in scarlet red against the light filled screens. 'Show me the genius I know you to be!'

'All I'm saying is that I just don't see McGee and the Commander … you know getting it on.' Tony whispered loudly to Ziva as they stood at the back of the room watching the final drama unfold. Tony was once again back onto his most recent favorite subject and emphasized just what he thought would be getting it on with his eyebrows. 'She is so…...

'So what Tony?' Ziva had decided she liked the Commander. She was a strong woman who was willing to take risks and stand by her decisions.

'Well you know she's the Wicked Witch of the West. She's strong and dominating. She would scare him not attract him. And she's much older. And she just isn't McGee's type.

'McGee has a type?'

Tony continued on ignoring Ziva 'And McGee is well… he's a Boy Scout, he's a Goody Two Shoes, Mr By the Book. He is not the sort of guy to get down and dirty with a woman like her. Trust me. I know my Probie.'

Ziva considered quietly the character of the man she had sat across from for three years. 'I'll bet you $50 bucks he did.'

Tony smiled. 'It will be a pleasure taking your money off you Ziiiiva.'

'By the way what did he say to you when you were whispering in his ear before? I couldn't hear it. It wasn't something dirty was it?'

Ziva just smiled at Tony and considered what she would buy with Tony's money that would aggravate him the most.

Perhaps a yearly membership to the Washington based Thom E Gemcity Fan Club? So Tony would know where to attend the monthly meetings to discuss the various fictional characters and how they could be used as examples in everyday life.

Although she would keep the members only I Love Thom over sized soft cotton T-shirt herself - to sleep in. Only because it would be comfortable. Of course.

The Commander continued to stand behind McGee as she watched the far left screen tracing where the final money transfer would occur, and consequently where McGee would siphon it away from. His hands flew as he directed his legion of programs across several locations, gathering evidence, shutting off alternate escapes, misdirecting communications.

'I want to make sure that you make them pay for what he did to you, Timothy' The Commanders voice this time had dropped to an insistent angry hiss as she leaned towards McGee.

McGee turned for an instant and locked eyes with Willow, then he turned back to his keyboard and screens before saying quietly to her 'I will make sure they pay for what he did _to you_'

She smiled at him though he couldn't see it as he watched the data flow across the screens. It was kind of eerie with the bright screens as they threw the information across the darkened room. Willow stepped forward in anticipation and as she glanced back at McGee she could see the information scrolling in miniature across the still glossy surface of his pupils. An almost perfect collaboration of brilliant man and perfect machine.

'Can you hear it Commander? The hiss of cold steel as your sentries approach. Can you smell the hot black oil bubbling as your guards move into formation protecting your gates?' Tim dramatically formed the questions in response to the movement in front of him, his voice growing slowly louder in his excitement.

She watched on the other screens the tiny black smears as several small teams that had been positioned around the base moved in on various locations, alerted by McGee's tracking viruses uncovering boxes of drugs and falsified authorities bearing her so called signature.

'Go! Go! Go!' Willow could hear the group leaders as they issued their commands and surged around their prey.

'You'll be able to smell the smoke from their villages burning and hear their screams before you see them. Their children's children will whisper your name in _Fear_.'

McGee was getting really carried away now as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

The Commander threw back her head and laughed. 'Oh how you do delight me Timothy!'

'Ahhh ok maybe now I can see it …. a little' Tony admitted watching the interaction between the two of them as they shared a sort of private world with each other.

And suddenly it was over. The teams began reporting in with their arrests, while others acknowledged discovering the hidden stockpiles of drugs that had been in the process of being transported. McGee had traced the falsified records and documentation and had secured the money that had been about to change hands.

Days of paperwork and processing was still in front of them given the scope of the operation but much of it could be handled by the local NCIS agents. The Washington team could complete their reports from Washington.

McGee sat alone for a while in front of his computer feeling a bit dazed. It was over. They could go home. He could go home and finally sleep in his own bed. He turned and looked around the room and noticed that the Commander had slipped out.

He took the opportunity while Gibbs was on the phone arranging flights home and Tony and Ziva were talking with the local NCIS agents about the operation to step outside for a moment and speak with Commander West.

With Willow.

He saw her standing alone at the far end of the corridor, looking out the window. He walked quietly up beside her and stood there for a moment enjoying the view.

She turned to him and smiled' Well done Timothy' She looked up the hallway to see if anyone was watching and she leaned in for a kiss. Nothing earth shattering but warm and affectionate none the less. Tim smiled down at her as he broke the kiss and opened his mouth to say something. 'Shuush' Willow placed her finger over his full lips halting him. 'Before you start I just wanted to say Thank you. Before you came here I was locked into this whole Wicked Witch of the West thing. I thought I was doomed to just whittle out my days drowning in administration. But now I feel invigorated. Set free if you like. There is life in the old dog yet.'

Tim nearly laughed aloud at this vital woman considering herself an 'Old Dog'

'There are also a few people' Willow paused and looked at Tim a small embarrassed smile on her face 'a few men who I should call. They probably think I just didn't care enough to return their calls, their flowers and cards. But now I know then at least I should let them know. Even if it is too late.' She smiled a little sadly at this thought and Tim tipped her chin up.

'Hey, you never know what is around the corner. And I have to say that I am glad that it was you that found me and not Gibbs or some security patrol. Some of it was even fun.' Tim looked at the Commander and smiled 'The forklift I mean.'

'Yeah……. the Forklift. That was great.' Willow ran her hot eyes all over him as they said their goodbyes.

Gibbs watched as McGee and the Commander talked quietly together at the end of the corridor. They were standing close together, leaning in towards each other with plenty of eye contact and quiet smiles going on.

Well whadda yah know? McGee did sleep with her. Gibbs smiled to himself and then shut the door behind him firmly as if he had just stepped out.

'You ready to grab your gear and start heading home McGee?' Gibbs called loudly down the corridor and watched the two suddenly straighten up and away from each other. Gibbs turned to give them another moment of privacy and shouted through the door to Ziva and Tony.

McGee jogged back up the corridor alone and joined Gibbs as Ziva and Tony came out of Surveillance and they all headed towards the elevator.

'Well I must say that has to be a record' Tony said smugly 'We have been here what just over 24 hours and here's the case all wrapped up?'

'No thanks to you DiNozzo.'

'Well actually Boss, if I hadn't shut McGee out then he wouldn't have been picked up by the Commander and then seen by Jeffrey and then got the information needed to solve the case… and …' Tony trailed off as Gibbs slapped the back of his head

"Shutting up Boss'

'By the way DiNozzo, Don't think I have forgotten about a suitable punishment for you pulling a stupid prank like that on McGee. I know you didn't mean for all this happen but it was still irresponsible and you are a _Senior_ Field Agent. And since it was your _Junior _Field Agent who suffered the consequences of your actions then I have decided that outside of all field operations your roles will be reversed. For a month.'

Both Tony and McGee stared at Gibbs. 'Reversed? For a month? What do you mean Boss?'

'I mean that Tony will be riding in the back of the truck. For a month. Tony will go collect lunch and or dinner when required. For a month. Tony will lug all heavy equipment onto any site. For a month. Any cleaning that needs to be done will be done by Tony. For a month. If anyone needs coffee, Tony will get it. For a month. Need I go on?'

Tony and McGee stared at each other as the long lists of activities Gibbs punishments affected rolled out in front of them.

McGee tried to smoother his delight in the face of Tony's misfortune but just couldn't manage it. 'Oh thank you Boss' This was almost worth getting beaten and whipped for!!

"Don't thank me, McGee' Gibbs rolled his eyes. 'It's not a present for you. It's supposed to be a punishment for Tony'

'Oh yes Boss. Of course. Thank you Boss' McGee promptly shut up least his joy spoil the moment.

Tony sighed as he considered the long month ahead of McGee lording it over him. Still it was McGee. He would probably feel bad in a week and within two he would be helping Tony with his 'punishment' anyway.

The elevator doors opened and the four of them stepped forward as Commander West crossed towards them, looking for a final glimpse of dear Timothy.

Tony smiled up at his friend, and clapped him on the back.' Well I have to say McGee I don't care what sort of punishment is handed out to me, I'm just glad you're ok. You're never to disappear like that again on me you hear?' Tony was speaking sternly to McGee and poking his finger into his chest to prove his point. 'I was really worried. We all were really worried. Although the whole you supposedly sleeping with the Commander thing really threw us for a loop there for a while'

'Oh I never said I _didn't_ sleep with her, Tony.' McGee smiled and blew the Commander a kiss as the elevator doors closed and she laughed and waived back.

A ruckus of denials, laughter, accusations and astonishment erupted in the elevator as the team made their first step towards traveling home.

'Do you guys know I know how to drive a forklift now?'

'Don't forget Tony I want my $50 bucks!'

Thanks guys for reviewing and your support otherwise I wouldn't of finished this story. Special thanks to streak13, denouement intruder, Paragon Dragon, Enthusiastic Fish, iheartgibbs, Ozgeek, Thesilentshogun, sitting onthesideline, lady,of,silver, Cabot007, Special agent Al, Moms 5th child, Miss Abby Taylor,Ravyen10

I will be starting my next story soon so keep an eye out– You've got to fight for the right to party! (That's the title – and the attitude!)


End file.
